Bis zu den Schatten
by Cheely
Summary: Mysterium Orion Knephas: Smaragdene Augen. Blitznarbe. Geboren am 31. Oktober 1981, als Emeralde Potter, Harrys Schwester, Voldemort besiegte. Eine neue Ära dämmert, in deren Zentrum Orion stehen wird.
1. Prologos

**Bis zu den Schatten**

So jagen wir ihn, ohn Ermatten,

Versöhnen kann uns keine Reu,

Ihn fort und fort bis zu den Schatten,

Und geben ihn auch dort nicht frei

(Schiller, Die Kraniche des Ibykus)

**Prologos**

_31. Oktober 1981, Mitternacht:_

Der erste Schrei des neugeborenen Kindes belebte die eisige Todesnacht.

Irgendwo, in einem anderen Land, beweinte ein anderes Kind sein durch eine Prophezeiung festgesetztes Schicksal.

Als die Uhren zum zwölften Mal schlugen, verstummten beide Kinder. Das Mädchen verlor vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein, der Junge erblickte zum ersten Mal die Welt.

Niemand sprach. Wie immer bei der Geburt eines Knephas, senkte sich heilige Stille über die wenigen Familienangehörigen, die den Familienzuwachs bezeugten.

Noch in der selben Nacht traf sich der selbe kleine Kreis in einer kristallenen Grotte, tief unter dem Schloss und das Kind wurde geweiht, das älteste aller Rituale praktiziert.


	2. Orion Knephas

Orion Knephas

Die Natur ist etwas sonderbares, wenn sie weint. Abertausende von Tränen. Kleine Kristalle, die in den höchsten Höhen geboren werden, dann im Suizid zu Boden stürzen. Ein Lichtschweif, die buntesten Farbenspiele. Das Licht der Sonne bricht sich in schillernde Regenbogenfarben. Für einen Moment scheint alles die Luft anzuhalten. Ehe der Kristall – nein Regentropfen – auf dem Boden zerschellt. Funken, der kleine Kristall zerspringt.

Faszination spiegelte sich in den Augen des Kindes. Es stand inmitten dieser bunten Regentropfen. Die hellen Haare waren klatschnass und klebten an der Haut. Die geschlossenen Augen ruhten still.

Tropfen um Tropfen. Nässe perlte sich in den Haaren. Bäche von Regenwasser flossen in ihrem eigenen, natürlichen Tempo die Wangen hinunter. Es schien, als weine das Kind, doch dann waren es nur die Regentropfen.

Die Sonne am östlichen Horizont leuchtete hell. Trotzdem war es kalt. Frischer Geruch, der nur dem Regen zu Eigen ist, hing in der Luft. Geruch von Flora und Fauna. Dazu der prickelnde Geruch des Wassers. Etwas sauer mit milder Wonne untersetzt.

Das Kind lächelte jetzt. Es war ein Junge. Er spürte den Frieden, der das fruchtbringende Nass begleitete. Die kleinen Kristalle, die keine sind, glänzten in seinen Haaren.

Der Junge zitterte nicht. Er fror nicht, obwohl klirrende Kälte des Morgens in der Luft lag. Die im trockenen Zustand vielleicht ansehbaren Kleider waren ebenso nass wie die nackte Haut der Unterarme. Der Regen schenkte Güte. Seltsame Wärme. Und Kraft, die das Kind tankte.

Andächtig stand er da. Der Kopf erhoben. Die Augen waren jetzt offen, sie blickten zum Himmel. Regentropfen fielen hinein, doch das Kind blinzelte nicht. Es hatte verstanden, dass der Regen nicht schadet. Es akzeptierte ihn. Den Vater, der zusammen mit der Mutter Erde über die Menschen, Zauberer, Tiere und Pflanzen regiert.

Jetzt da die Augen offen waren, glänzte die Iris in stechendem smaragdgrün. Es war das Stille Zeichen des Lebens. Während Augen wie grüne Sterne mächtig funkelten, lässt sich die Kraft, die hinter den schönen Augen lauert, nur erahnen. Sie waren wie ein geheimnisvoller Vorhang, der alle Mysterien, die dahinter liegen, verbarg.

---

„Orion? Deine Lehrerin wartet auf dich!"

Der Junge verabschiedete sich nur ungern von seinen Freunden, den Regentropfen. Zaudernd wandte er drei, viermal den Kopf, hin und hergerissen zwischen der Stimme der Mutter und dem Nass. Als sie erneut nach ihm rief und mit Extraarbeit drohte, rannte er zu seinem Haus.

Manch anderes Kind seines Alters wäre vor Staunen bei dem Anblick erstarrt und hätte sofort an das ein oder andere Märchenschloss gedacht und die Eltern gebeten eine Geschichte von Schneewittchen und den sieben Zwergen zu erzählen. Orion nicht: er lebte schon immer dort, die Magie des Schlosses pulsierte in seinen Adern, wie in keinem der Familie Knephas zuvor, doch er nahm sie nicht bewusst wahr.

Würde es auch nicht, bis er sich zum ersten Mal von seinem zu Hause entfernte. Erst wenn etwas nicht mehr da ist, weiß man, wie sehr man es schätzt.

All dies ging Orion nicht durch den Kopf, während er schlitternd vor seiner Mutter zum Stehen kam und mit seinem Atem kämpfte.

„Orion...", sagte seine Mutter und bewegte die Lippen, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen.

„Mutter?" Verwirrt runzelte Orion die Stirn. Er kannte sie als eine Frau, die niemals den Faden verlor.

„Nichts, mein Junge", murmelte die hochgewachsene Frau und ging neben ihrem Sohn in die Knie.

Sie murmelte einige Worte in einer Sprache, die Orion gerade begann zu lernen, jedoch noch nicht verstand und seine nassen Kleider trockneten wie von selbst. Er nahm es nicht als Wunder wahr. Magie war ein allgegenwärtiger Fakt seines Lebens. „Deine Lehrerin wartet in der kleinen Bibliothek auf dich. Du musst nicht in deinen Flügel, um deine Utensilien zu holen. Meister Philius hat sie in der Bibliothek schon für dich vorbereitet."

Orion trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, um der Mutter zu entkommen, die sanft seine blonden Haare streicheln wollte. Der stumme, oft gekämpfte Kampf dauerte einige Sekunden an, ehe die Frau den Jungen fest umarmte, sodass er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte zu entkommen.

„Jetzt beeile dich, Orion", flüsterte seine Mutter.

„Wenn du mich loslässt", klagte Orion, der sich wand wie ein Wurm.

Die Frau lachte und gab dem Sohn einen leichten Klaps auf den blonden Kopf, ehe sie ihn freigab. Er schellte davon, wie ein vom gespannten Bogen erlöster Pfeil.

---

„Ich habe gesehen, was du meinst, Anne."

Der Mann stand über einem stark brodelndem Kessel, der einen Knut vor der Explosion stand.

„Wieso bist du dann so ruhig? Etwas ist mit ihm geschehen, Sarpedon. Etwas... magisches."

Sarpedon nickte grübelnd und begann das brodelnde und stinkende Etwas sanft umzurühren. Man sah ihm an, dass dies nicht sein erster Zaubertrank war.

„Was immer es ist, er ist trotzdem unser Sohn. Ich habe es überprüft."

„Du hast ihm Blut abgenommen?", fragte sie mit schriller, sich überschlagender Stimme.

„Anne..." Der Zaubertrank beruhigte sich unter der Hand des Meisters. Der Gestank wandelte sich sofort in einen Hauch von blühenden Rosen, aber das Brodeln blieb. Wenn überhaupt, zerplatzten die Blasen noch lauter als zuvor.

„Blut ist das mächtigste magische Artefakt, das es gibt, Sarpedon", sagte sie und trat zu ihm, da er sich nicht bewegen konnte. So sanft wie er in dem Kessel rührte, massierte sie seine Schulterblätter. „Niemand, auch ein Meister der Zaubertränke nicht, sollte es leichtfertig fördern und verwenden. Dass Orion noch der gleiche ist, hätte ich dir auch so sagen können."

Sarpedon seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück, ihrer Berührung entgegen. Dabei vergaß er niemals, den Zaubertrank rhythmisch zu rühren. Allmählich ebbten die kleinen Explosionen ab, der erregte Zustand war vorbei. Der Zaubertrank hatte sie gewünschte Stasis erreicht.

„Er ist unser Sohn", brummte er. „Vom Geblüt der Familie Knephas..."

---

Die Lehrerin beobachtete den Jungen, der an einem altgriechischen Text arbeitete, schweigend. Als sie vor einem Jahr den Auftrag bekommen hatte, einen vierjährigen Jungen in die Künste der Magie einzuweisen, hatte sie zuerst abgelehnt: der Junge sei zu jung, kein Kind dieses Alters könne sich konzentrieren, es sei zu gefährlich und wider das Gesetz.

Geldnot hatte sie einige Wochen später gezwungen, den Auftrag anzunehmen. Zwar hatte sie sich als eine der brillantesten Alumni von Beauxbaton verabschiedet, aber Frankreich pochte auf die Reinheit des Blutes. Nicht von purem Blut hatte sie keine Anstellung gefunden und für eine Zukunft als Verkäuferin in zwielichtigen Geschäften war sie sich zu gut.

Dann war der Mann ein zweites Mal mitten in der Nacht erschienen und hatte sein Angebot wiederholt. Eine horrende Summe würde ihr monatlich auf ihr Bankkonto überwiesen, allerdings müsse sie sich dazu verpflichten, bei der Familie zu wohnen und zu kündigen sei ihr nicht erlaubt. Bis zu seinem zehnten Lebensjahr sollte Orion fähig sein, die Newt zu bestehen. Wenn sie das bewerkstelligen konnte, dann würde sie einen Arbeitsplatz in der Forschungsabteilung des Ministeriums, mit den Chancen zu einer schillernden Karriere bekommen.

Sie hatte zugesichert. Auch wenn es ihr unmöglich schien, ein vierjähriges Kind zu unterrichten.

Sie hatte es nicht einmal bereut.

Mehrere Stunden am Tag beschäftigte sie sich mit Orion (sie hatte eine Suite in seinem Flügel des Schlosses) und die restliche Zeit verbrachte sie entweder in der Bibliothek oder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes die Ländereien der Familie Knephas erkundend.

Orion selbst war ein vierjähriges Kind, das bereits bilingual war (da seine Mutter aus England kam) und bedingt durch sein Alter und seine Intelligenz Latein innerhalb eines Jahres flüssig Latein sprechen lernte. Bevor sie allerdings beginnen durfte, ihn in die Magie einzuführen, musste er auch des Altgriechischen fähig werden – ein Befehl der Mutter.

Sie bemerkte, dass Orion mit der Übersetzung fertig war und teilnahmslos an seinem Stift kaute. Er war schneller, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie nahm das Pergament und las sich die Übersetzung durch: bis auf einige kleinere Fehler und Ungenauigkeiten perfekt.

„Super, Orion", lobte sie. „Willst du noch einen Text übersetzen, oder soll ich dir das nächste Kapitel aus Ovids Metamorphosen vorlesen?"

„Vorlesen!", rief der Junge mit einem Strahlen. Vorlesen war eine seltene Belohnung.

Sie konzentrierte sich kurz auf den dicken Band, den sie immer in Sehweite des Jungen positionierte, und das Buch segelte zu ihr herüber.

---

„Wieso darf ich nicht öfter mit anderen Kindern spielen, Vater?", fragte Orion beim Abendessen.

Seine Eltern sahen ihm an, dass er müde von dem anstrengenden Tag war. Anne warf ihrem Gatten einen Blick zu, der die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte und die Hände faltete, bevor er zu seinem Sohn sprach.

„Orion, du bist ein Knephas", begann Sarpedon langsam, vorsichtig. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, vor Jahren seinem Vater dieselbe Frage gestellt zu haben. „Unsere Familie hat die Tradition, ihre Schößlinge früh in ihr Erbe einzuweisen, nicht ohne Grund: wenn du älter wirst, mein Junge, wirst du auch mächtiger; Wenn du elf bist, wäre deine Magie so stark, dass sie dich kontrollieren würde. Deswegen muss du lernen, mit ihr umzugehen. Deswegen hast du nicht mehr Zeit für deine Freunde."

Der Junge nickte, grübelnd.

„Also ist es nicht normal, dass Kinder Latein und Altgriechisch lernen und einen Zauberstab bekommen?"

„Nein, mein Junge", antwortete Anne, anstelle ihres Gatten. „Es ist zu deinem eigenen Besten."

Orion nickte, aber die Eltern sahen, dass er an seine Freundin Fleur und deren kleine Schwester Gabrielle dachte.

---

„Guten Abend, Großvater", grüßte Orion den ergrauten Mann, der hinter sich die Türe schloss, ohne sie je zu berühren.

Er fühlte sich immer seltsam geborgen, aber auch respektiert in der Gegenwart des alten Mannes. Es war Abend, eine lange, klare Herbstnacht würde bald anbrechen und die Sterne bereiteten sich vor, kräftig zu leuchten. Orion währenddessen hatte sich auf einige Stunden ungestörten Spielens mit seinen Figuren gefreut. Seine Eltern nutzten gewöhnlich jede freie Stunde des Tages, um sich mit ihren jeweiligen Forschungsprojekten zu beschäftigen und seine Lehrerin hatte ihre eigene innige Beziehung mit den Büchern der großen Bibliothek, die Orion nicht betreten durfte. Die Dienerschaft blieb des Abends immer unter sich.

„Chaire Orion", sagte der alte Mann und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der auf einem freien Fleck des Bodens erschien.

Orion stupste ein Burgfräulein in die Richtung eines schwarzen Rappen und wies ihr leise, auf das Pferd zu steigen und zu der Burg zu reiten. Dort hatte er schon einen Ritter in glänzender Rüstung positioniert, der auf das Burgfräulein wartete und ihr seine Liebe gestehen sollte.

„Eine interessante Geschichte, die du da erfindest", lobte der Großvater, nachdem er Orion lange beim Spiel zugesehen hatte. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und Orion merkte, wie ihm seine Augen immer wieder zufielen. Der Ritter befand sich inzwischen im Wald, auf der Suche nach dem heiligen Gral und das Burgfräulein folgte ihm heimlich. „Das Leben ist eine Geschichte und du bist ihr Autor... Komm, Orion. Du bist müde und solltest zu Bett gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, an dem dein Ritter seinen Schatz finden kann."

Widerwillig ließ sich Orion von seinem Spiel abbringen und schaffte es sogar seinen Großvater zu überreden, für einige Momente einen Magier zu spielen, der den Ritter begleitete. Sein Großvater siegte jedoch auf lange Sicht, denn keine viertel Stunde später lag Orion in seinem Bett und Großvater in einem Schaukelstuhl daneben.

Schläfrig kuschelte sich Orion tiefer in die Kissen. Er war so müde.

„Ein Knephas zu sein...", begann Großvater seine allabendliche Litanei. Orion wusste seit er klare Sätze formulieren konnte, dass und wie er den Mottospruch der Familie vollenden sollte.

„... bedeutet, immer im Geheimen zu agieren. Nie die Initiative zu ergreifen. Niemals zu zeigen, welche Macht in mir ist. Niemals anderen, die nicht zur Familie gehören, das größte Geheimnis zu offenbaren."


	3. Nicholas Flamel

**Nicholas Flamel**

Orion wusste, dass seine Familie ein Geheimnis hatte. Dass sie eines hatte, war in dem Mottospruch vermerkt, den ihm sein Großvater als Abendgebet gelernt hatte. Aber er kannte dieses Geheimnis nicht.

Er war jetzt zehn dreiviertel Jahre alt, hatte vor einem Jahr seine Newt Prüfungen bestanden, was nirgends öffentlich vermerkt war: nur seine Lehrerin, seine Eltern und der höchste Politiker von Frankreich wussten Bescheid. Trotz dieser Leistung, würde er eine magische Schule wie jedes andere magische Kind besuchen, sich vor allem, wie ein ganz normales Kind benehmen müssen und hatte keine Ahnung von dem Geheimnis!

„Alles wird sich dir zur rechten Zeit enthüllen", antwortete sein Großvater stets, wenn er nach einer seiner durchgemachten Nächte in der Bibliothek nach dem Geheimnis fragte. „Lerne, junger Knephas."

Es gab mehrere Routen zu dem gemütlichen Wohnraum, in dem seine Eltern, Großvater und Orion für gewöhnlich das Abendessen einnahmen. Orion mied die dunklen verwinkelten Wege, die meist schneller und kürzer waren. Er fürchtete die Dunkelheit. Deswegen hallten auch heute seine Schritte durch den Gang, der zu beiden Seiten von großen gotischen Fenstern und kristallenen Kerzenleuchtern begleitet wurde, die mit den Sternen am klaren Nachthimmel wetteiferten.

Die wenigen, die seine Heimat je betreten hatten, nannten sie _Schloss der Tausend Kristalle._ Orion selbst konnte sich mit der Zahl tausend nicht anfreunden: das Schloss war groß... sicher gab es mehr als tausend Kristalle?

„... will nicht, dass du hier nach all den Jahren auftauchst. Oh, Orion, du kannst gerne eintreten."

Auf die Bitte seiner Mutter hin, betrat er den Wohnraum. Vier Personen saßen um den runden Holztisch der das Zentrum des getäfelten Zimmers darstellte. Alle vier Erwachsenen – sein Vater, sein Großvater, seine Mutter und ein fremder alter Mann – beobachteten, wie er sie den Gebräuchen folgend begrüßte und sich dann auf den noch freien Stuhl setzte.

Seine Gedanken ratterten, um den Fremden zu identifizieren. Nicht viele Außenstehende verirrten sich in sein Schloss... in all den Jahren seines bewussten Denkens waren es nicht mehr als eine Handvoll immer wiederkehrender Gesichter. Gerade deswegen war ihm ein Fremder ein Rätsel.

„Mein Name ist Nicholas Flamel, junger Knephas", erwiderte Flamel, zu spät, um noch höflich genannt zu werden. Sein englischer Akzent bewirkte eine gerümpfte Nase bei Orion, die sein Großvater mit einem strengen Blick zu glätten wusste. „Ich bin..." Mutter verschränkte die Arme, „... ein alter Lehrer deiner Mutter."

Er hatte Hunger. Orion nickte und klopfte diskret auf die leere Fläche des Tisches vor sich. Ein Zeichen für die Hauselfen. Er erwartete nicht, in das Gespräch mit einbezogen zu werden. Wie sehr er sich irrte!

„Darf ich mich nach den Gründen deines Kommens erkundigen, Nicholas", fragte Großvater – für Orion, der ihn gut kannte, war der gereizte Unterton so klar herauszuhören, wie ein dissonanter Ton in einer reinen Harmonie.

Flamel – laut Orions Wissen ein Alchimist, der in seinem langen Leben Hypothesen über die Verwendungsweise von Drachenblut zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore aufgestellt, den Stein der Weisen entdeckt hatte und momentan das Gestein von Sternen untersuchte. Kein allzu berühmter Mann für jemanden, der einmal in der Woche mit dem höchsten Politiker von Frankreich frühstückte, ein enger Freund von Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour war und selbst – im engen Kreis seiner Vertrauten – als Koryphäe des jetzigen Jahrhunderts galt.

„Sag schon", forderte Mutter und änderte ihre Haltung. Sie saß jetzt aufrecht, die Hände lagen gefaltet auf dem Tisch. „Wir alle haben einen langen Tag hinter uns."

Flamel runzelte die Stirn und lächelte. „Anne, Anne", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Manieren waren schon immer enttäuschend. Ungeduldiges Kind... ach, die Frage. Ehrlich, mein Kommen hat mehrere Gründe. Ihr seid über dir Vorgänge in Hogwarts informiert?"

Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in England. Seine Mutter, die aus England stammte, hatte sie besucht. Momentaner Schulleiter war Albus Dumbledore.

„Wir haben wichtigere Sorgen als eine Schule in Schottland", sagte Vater. „Die letzten Neuigkeiten, die uns hier erreichten, war das unglückliche Auftauchen eines Trolls und die Tatsache, dass sich deswegen zwei Kinder im Koma befinden."

Mit einem lauten Donnerschlag begann es zu regnen. Endlich hatten die Hauselfen seinen Befehl erhört und servierten das Essen. Sobald es erlaubt war, vergnügte sich Orion damit. Trotzdem achtete er darauf, jedes Wort, das die Erwachsenen wechselten mitzukriegen.

Flamel hatte sich erhoben und sich immer wieder schwer auf seinen Stock stützend ging er die Länge des Raumes auf und ab.

„Verzeiht, mein Rücken", murmelte er. Niemand erwiderte etwas. Es war gegen jede Regel der Knephas und aller anderen altadeligen Familien beim Essen aufzustehen. Wegen geringeren Verstößen hatten Blutfehden begonnen. „Es war der Öffentlichkeit nicht bekannt: Auf Hogwarts war mein Stein der Weisen gelagert. Um es kurz zu sagen: Der Stein wurde zerstört und mir und Penelope bleiben höchstens fünf Jahre zu leben."

Mutter sprang auf und verließ den Raum. Orion starrte ihr verwundert hinterher. Für einige Momente verharrte seine Gabel direkt vor seinem Mund, ehe er zu sich fand und den Bissen in seinen Mund aufnahm. Gemächlich kaute er das zarte Fleisch, Vater sippte am roten Wein und Großvater richtete das Gesteck aus Efeu in der Mitte des Tisches zurecht.

„Wieso hast du das zugelassen, Nicholas?"

„Dunkle Zeiten dämmern, Franziskus. Ich sehe den Stein lieber zerstört als in den falschen Händen. Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, um sich an die Sterblichkeit zu gewöhnen."

„Du könntest versuchen..."

„Nein, Sarpedon", Flamel ächzte, als er sich wieder setzte. Orion bemerkte zum ersten Mal den süßlichen Duft, der ihn umgab. „Ein einmaliges Wunder ließ mich den Stein der Weisen erschaffen. Ich kann es nicht wiederholen."

Das Schweigen dauerte an, bis Mutter wieder zurückkam. Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten mit den Blitzen vor den Fenstern um die Wette. Alle Wut und Unruhe, die sie zuvor beherrscht hatten, waren wie weg gewischt. Ihr Gesicht war völlig glatt und ausdruckslos. So kannte Orion sie.

„Ich bringe aber auch gute Nachrichten: Orion wurde in Hogwarts akzeptiert."

Die silberne Gabel entglitt Orion und klimperte, als sie den marmornen Fußboden berührte. Orion bückte sich und hob die Gabel auf. Keine Magie während dem Abendessen.

„Du scherzt", flüsterte Großvater. „Niemals werden wir Orion nach Hogwarts schicken. Es ist dort nicht sicher. Nein, niemals."

„Zwei Kinder liegen im Koma, dein Stein der Weisen wurde dort zerstört", sagte Vater etwas lauter. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Anne. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Hogwarts verehrst und möchtest, dass Orion dort seine Schulzeit verbringt."

Der Wind drehte sich. Jetzt klatschten die großen Regentropfen gegen die Fenster und man musste die Stimme erheben, um klar und verständlich zu reden.

„Orion _darf _nach Hogwarts, Sarpedon, obwohl er kein Engländer ist. Wir haben uns für Hogwarts entschieden, als Orion noch ein Säugling war. Neben Avalon ist es die beste Schule auf der ganzen Welt und Avalon ist zu weit entfernt!"

Vater brummte, Flamel summte und Großvater aß endlich sein Abendessen. Wie Orion kannte er die Dispute des Ehepaars gut genug, um sich nicht einzumischen.

„Wir hatten nach dem Troll-Unglück _auch _entschieden, dass Orion Hogwarts nicht besuchen wird. Er ist der Knephas Erbe, es ist zu..."

„Genau", triumphierte Mutter. „Er _ist _der Knephas Erbe. Bei den Göttern, er hat mit zehn Jahren seine Newt bestanden. Wenn überhaupt, braucht er zusätzlich zu seiner theoretischen Ausbildung etwas praktische Erfahrung. Er wird auf feindlichen Terrain nicht verwelken!"

Mutter legte ihre Hand auf Vaters behandschuhte und sie schauten sich lange Momente in die Augen. Mal zuckte Vaters Kiefer, was Mutter mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Schließlich strich ihr Vater sanft über die Wange und zog seine Hand unter ihrer hervor.

Orion hielt die Luft an, als er zum Sprechen ansetzte. Es ging um die nächsten sieben Jahre seines Lebens: Hogwarts hatte eine vortreffliche Bibliothek, die mit vielen Büchern bestückt war, die auch Universitäten führten. Er würde intellektuell dort nicht unterfordert sein. Außerdem – er gestand es sich nicht ein, als er in die dunkle Nacht blickte – zog ihn etwas nach Hogwarts. Etwas, das mit jedem weiteren Tag stärker wurde.

„Ich möchte nach Hogwarts", sagte er schnell, bevor sein Vater den Mund öffnen konnte.

„Orion, ein minderjähriger Zauberer von deinem Stand spricht nur, wenn er aufgefordert wird", wies Großvater ihn sofort zurecht. Wie Vater hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Die goldenen Teller klirrten, als es besonders laut donnerte. Unregelmäßig erhellten Blitze die Nacht, es war als umkreisten Gespenster das Schloss.


	4. Nach Hogwarts

**Nach Hogwarts**

Nach Tagen des kalten Kriegs zwischen seinen Eltern, war die gespannte Situation in einem Duell eskaliert, das Mutter am Ende souverän gewann. Seit Flamels Besuch war sie verändert, irgendwie erkaltet, aber gleichzeitig voller neuer Energie.

Des Nachts hatte Orion sie durch die Ländereien streifen sehen – weil sie stets ein Irrlicht mit sich führte – und manchmal wartete sie auf dem freien Feld im Osten auf das Morgengrauen.

Vater hingegen hatte sich nach seinem verlorenen Duell in sein Zaubertranklabor im verglasten Südflügel des Obergeschosses zurückgezogen und ward bis zum letzten Tag des August nicht mehr gesehen.

Mehr als bloßer Ärger katalysierte das Verhalten beider, aber Orion kam nicht dahinter. Großvater war wie immer schweigsam, selbst bei dem Ausflug nach Paris zum Erwerben der Schulutensilien für Orion.

Am Morgen des 1. Septembers war Mutter nicht auffindbar. Sie hatte Orion tags zuvor entgegen ihrer eisernen Gewohnheiten in den Schlaf gesungen, wobei sie immer wieder von der Rune Omega summte, deren Ruf sie seit Jahren folgte. In dieser Nacht träumte Orion zum ersten Mal von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, beides identisch mit seinen eigenen Merkmalen. Der Junge kämpfte in einer Kammer vor den Augen eines magischen Spiegels mit dem _Bösen_ und siegte schließlich. Was war das für ein Stein? Wieso hatte der Junge ihn? Und wieso wollte das _Böse _den blutroten Stein?

Vater und Großvater brachten Orion nach England und verabschiedeten sich von ihm vor Kings Kross. Alleine suchte sich Orion den Weg durch die Absperrung zur schreiend roten Eisenbahn, die Jahr für Jahr auf die Schüler von Hogwarts wartet und diese nach Hogwarts transportiert. Immer wieder befingerte Orion seine Stirn. Seit er am heutigen Morgen aufgewacht war und sein übliches morgendliches Ritual vollzogen hatte, war sie verschwunden. Nur glatte Haut befand sich unter seinen sensiblen Fingerspitzen, die verzweifelt nach einer Erhebung suchten. Die Narbe blieb verschwunden.

Orion klopfte viermal – einmal lang, dreimal sehr kurz – an die Abteiltür: Jedes Purblut kannte dieses Signal. Orion erinnerte sich als wäre es gestern gewesen an diese Lektion aus dem Munde seines Großvaters: „... ist ein Erkennungszeichen unter denen, die auf lange Tradition und reines Blut zurückblicken. Verwende es in unbekanntem Milieu, um Fremde auszutesten. Ein Purblut – egal welcher ethischer oder ethnischer Herkunft wird immer gleich antworten..."

„Geöffnet sei dir, oh Fremder, die Tür zu uns – deinen Gleichen", schallte es dreifach, in perfekter Synchronisation, von Innen. Zufrieden betrat Orion das Abteil. Vier Kinder – zwei davon sehr blass – saßen auf den Plüschbänken.

„Hallo, ich bin Orion Knephas", grüßte Orion, mehr dem Zeitgeist entsprechend. Ein Mädchen war nicht von purem Blut.

„Ein Knephas bist du und doch so vieles, vieles mehr", sagte das Mädchen mit den dreckig blonden Haaren. "Ich bin übrigens Luna Lovegood."

_...und eine Seherin, _bemerkte Orion in Gedanken, der ihren verschleierten Tonfall richtig entschlüsselte. Gleichzeitig meldete sich Großvaters Stimme: „... alles zur rechten Zeit." Orion verdrängte seine Neugierde.

„Ich bin Ginny Weasley und die beiden sind Neville Longbottom und Hermione Granger. Wir alle sind Erstklässler", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen.

Sie saß zwischen den zwei sehr blassen Kindern und hielt mit beiden Händchen. In ihren Augen funkelte es gefährlich, als Orion sich neben den Jungen setzen wollte. Er entschied sich schnell seinen Platz neben Luna zu suchen.

---

Hogwarts war ein magisches Schloss – ähnlich seiner Heimat, nur sehr viel größer mit sehr viel mehr Präsenz. Später – in den Jahren, die da kommen würden und die Luna Lovegood bereits kannte – würde er diese Präsenz als Äquivalent zu wilder Magie sehen. Als lebendes Wesen, als Individuum. Jetzt war er ein kleiner Junge vor einem riesigen Haufen von Steinen, auf seine eigene Art beeindruckt und verängstigt.

Der Himmel der großen Halle hielt ihn gefangen bis sein Name aufgerufen wurde – dem Großteil der Hogwarts Bevölkerung gänzlich unbekannt, da die Familie Knephas wie Amerika vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg den Isolationismus in Kapitälchen in der Familienbibel vermerkt hatte.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, gleich darauf verdeckte ihm der alte Hut die Sicht auf die vielfach hungrigen Schüler, die aufgeteilt auf vier Tische die Zeremonie verfolgten. Orion misste den Ernst und die Konzentration, die er von zu Hause bei solchen Anlässen kannte. Wenn im Hause Knephas die Magie durch die kristallene Grotte tief unter dem Schloss wirbelte, verstummten Großvater, Mutter und Vater und schlossen die Augen, um jede Sekunde auskostend eins mit der Magie zu werden. Hier wartete man ungeduldig auf das Ende der Zeremonie. Es widerte Orion an.

_Junger Knephas, von altem Blut, das wieder jung wird. Meine Güte, die Macht in dir. Du bist soviel mehr, soviel mehr als selbst deine Familie von dir weiß. Ich werde dich von deinen neuen Freunden trennen, Orion, aber ich verlange von dir, dass du die Freundschaft zu ihnen pflegst. Sie und andere sind der Schlüssel... oh die Macht. Es gibt nur ein Haus, in das du wirklich gehörst: _SLYTHERIN.

Orion erhob sich langsam. Slytherin hatte er erwartet, schließlich war auch seine Mutter in diesem Haus gewesen. Aber die Worte des Hutes? Etwas in ihm regte sich. Zitternd ließ sich Orion unter dem grünen Banner nieder.

---

Er träumte wieder von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, mit der Blitznarbe und den stechend grünen Augen, die seinen so sehr ähnelten:

„_Harry Potter. Was fällt dir ein?", kreischte das Mädchen vor ihm und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Orion zuckte zurück, nicht wegen der Ohrfeige, sondern wegen des Namens und dem Mädchen: er kannte sie. Vor ihm war Hermione Granger, allerdings um einiges älter und mit geröteten Wangen._

„_Hermione", flüsterte Harry Potter ohne Orions Mitwirkung. Es war, als würde er seinen Körper mit diesem Harry Potter teilen. „Ich wusste nicht..."_

„_Du wusstest sehr wohl! Jetzt sind sie tot! Wegen dir und deinen verdammten Fehlern, Harry. Du bist ein Egoist."_

_Orion spürte, wie das Blut sein Gesicht verließ. Seine und Harry Potters Faszination vermengten sich wie Schwarz und Weiß zu Grau. „Wer... wer ist tot, Hermione?"_

„_Ginny und Ron. Ich hasse dich, Harry."_

Als Orion/ Harry erwachte, war die Kerze an seinem Nachttisch herunter gebrannt und tiefste Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Wer war Harry Potter? Wieso befand er sich im Traum in dessen Körper? Nur langsam fand Orion zu sich selbst zurück.

Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich an seiner Stirn und er riss die Augen weit auf, um ein kleines Quant Licht einzufangen. Nichts... es blieb schwarz.

Plötzlich hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. Sie baute sich um ihn herum auf wie Rosenduft und umhüllte ihn. Immer wieder sang sie von der Rune Omega, magisch in seinem Ohr gefesselt und irgendwann entwich Orion wieder in Morpheus Land.

Mit der Sonne gingen auch Orions Augen am 2. September auf. Früher als seine Hauskameraden verließ er den gemeinsamen Schlafraum. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich Schüler aus verschiedenen Jahrgangsstufen versammelt, alle mit sich selbst oder bis zum letzten Augenblick hinausgezögerten Ferienarbeiten beschäftigt, sodass niemand bemerkte, wie Orion hinaus huschte.

Zuerst suchte er die Eulerei auf. Er hatte Briefe an seine Familie abzuschicken, besonders an Großvater: Träume waren etwas Gefährliches und Wildes, man musste nach ihren Ursachen forschen, sonst lief man Gefahr, in den Abyss des Wahnsinns zu stürzen. Wieso er sich in Hogwarts – sonst ein Labyrinth für Erstklässler – wie ein routinierter Siebtklässler zurechtfand (manchmal wich er auf Geheimgänge aus, um die dunkleren Ecken zu meiden) verwunderte ihn nicht. Sein kleiner Ausflug zur Eulerei kostete wenig Zeit, da bei seiner Ankunft in der Großen Halle erst eine Handvoll Frühaufsteher anwesend waren.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte Orion, dass es bereits acht Uhr war – zu Hause säße er schon seit über einer Stunde in einer der beiden Bibliotheken, vielleicht in ein Buch über Runen vertieft, um etwas über den seltsamen Ruf der Rune Omega herauszufinden.

„Orion!", rief Ginny Weasley vom Hufflepuff Tisch. „Setz dich doch kurz zu mir."

Seufzend ließ er sich neben ihr nieder. „Guten Morgen, Ginny."

Sie kicherte verhalten und errötete. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum: sie war gestorben. In der Zukunft? Nein, keine Zukunft würde ihn dazu bringen, seinen Geburtsnamen abzulegen – ein Frevel! – und sich Harry Potter zu nennen. Was war es dann?

„Du bist also in Slytherin... hmm, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Bist du damit zufrieden?"

„Bist du mit Hufflepuff zufrieden?", konterte Orion. Nur seine Erziehung hielt ihn davon ab, den Tisch zu verlassen. Seine Gedanken gingen sie nichts an.

„In Gryffindor waren alle meine Brüder. Ich wäre dort überflüssig, oder nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. In Hufflepuff kann ich mich frei, ohne irgendwelche Beschränkungen entfalten."

Mit Beschränkungen meinte sie wohl die Erwartungen ihrer Familie und des Lehrpersonals. Er verstand ihren Standpunkt, ohne es zu wollen: Als Knephas war es nötig, genau die richtige Schuhgröße zu besitzen, um in die Fußstapfen der Vorfahren zu passen und deren Weg zu folgen. Ein Ausbruch – wie Ginny mit Hufflepuff – käme einem Verbrechen gleich.

„Leider kann ich so kein Auge auf Hermione und Neville werfen. Die beiden müssen sich erst wieder eingewöhnen", sagte sie leise. Vielleicht sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus versehen laut aus, denn sie fasste Orion misstrauisch ins Auge als er „Erst wieder?" echote.

„Der Troll?", fragte sie. Bedeutete das Schürzen der Lippen Spott oder Verachtung? „Die beiden sind erst vor zwei Wochen aus dem Koma erwacht, in dem sie sich seit Halloween befanden. Sie müssen, weil sie den Großteil des Jahres verpasst haben, die erste Klasse wiederholen. Das trifft besonders Hermione hart..." Ginny unterbrach sich selbst, indem sie von ihrem Brötchen abbiss. Danach ignorierte sie ihn.

Orion verweilte noch einige Minuten und entschloss sich dann zu seinem eigenen Haustisch zu gehen, wo inzwischen schon einige Slytherin frühstückten. Von seinem Hunger gefangen (teils auch von der verzauberten Decke der großen Halle) bemerkte er das Mädchen erst, als es zu spät war. Er stürzte zu Boden, wobei er innerlich allen Göttern dankte, dass Großvater dieses Missgeschick nicht bezeugt hatte.

„Verzei..." Er musste sich räuspern.

„Pass doch auf", zischte sie, als sie sich aufrappelte ohne auf seine dargebotene Hand zu achten. Danach eilte sie davon, ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu schenken.

Zum Glück war sie schon einige Schritte entfernt, als Orion aus seinem Stupor erwachte und nachdenklich seine Stirn streichelte. „Du hast mir meine Narbe gestohlen!"


	5. Intermezzo: Briefwechsel

Notiz (26.12.07): Ich habe eine Yahoo-Gruppe für diese Fanfic eingerichtet. Dort gibt es mindestens ein Kapitel mehr zum Lesen zwinker. Die Adresse ist über meine Profilseite erfahrbar.

**Intermezzo: Briefwechsel**

2. September 1992:

Chaire Orion,

Gratulation zu deinem Haus. Aus Slytherin schlüpfen die von purem Blut und tadelloser Einstellung.

Du tust recht, mir Kunde über deine Träume zu bringen. Träume, wie du sicherlich weißt, sind eine verzwickte Angelegenheit. Vermeide üppiges Abendessen und zu viele Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen. Für üblich erweist sich dies als Wundermittel gegen unwillkommene Träume.

Wenn du weiterhin von Harry Potter träumst, teile mir dies sofort mit.

Eis authis,

dein Großvater

4. September 1992:

Orion,

Ich verbiete dir Nachforschungen über Omega anzustellen. Das ist ein zu weites Feld. Enttäusche mich nicht.

Mutter

22. September 1992:

Mein Sohn,

Severus Snape hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Er ist besorgt um dich. Du seist blass und deine Zaubertränke imperfekt.

Willst du nach Hause? Ich kann das mit dem Schulleiter arrangieren.

Dein besorgter Vater

30. September 1992:

Chaire o philos Orion,

Deine Träume machen mir Sorgen. Wieso träumst du von Harry Potter, einem ganz normalen Jungen? Ich komme dich über das Wochenende zusammen mit Gabrielle besuchen.

Dura.

5. Oktober 1992:

Lieber Orion,

bitte nimm die Medikamente, die dir dein Großvater zurückgelassen hat. Deine Träume hören sich zwar abenteuerlich an – Drachenbabys fand ich schon immer süß, genauso wie Quidditch mein liebster Zeitvertreib ist (ha, ich weiß, du hasst es!) – aber man sieht dir den Schlafmangel an. Bitte werde bald wieder gesund.

Von Fleur soll ich dir auch „Gute Besserung" ausrichten.

In ehrlicher Freundschaft,

deine Gabrielle

6. Oktober 1992:

Orion, altes Haus!

Ich habe dein letztes Essay bekommen. Wieso hast du nichts Persönliches geschrieben?

Deine Übersetzung ins Französische war sehr korrekt, super! Aber der Inhalt???!

Orion, du bist zwar ein Erstklässler, aber die fundamentalen Fehler sind schrecklich. Du weißt sicherlich besser, dass Wingardium Leviosa ein milder Elementzauber ist? Luft??!!

Wenn deine Essays weiterhin so schlecht sind, brauchst du mir keine mehr schicken.

Bist du wegen deiner Träume so verwirrt? Ach Orion.

Deine Freundin Fleur

10. Oktober

Chaire Orion,

ich entnehme deinem letzten Brief, dass du eine Resistenz gegen den Traumloser-Schlaf Zaubertrank, den ich dir bei unserem Besuch gegeben habe, entwickelt hast. Bitte suche die Krankenschwester auf und gib ihr den beigefügten Zettel. Sie wird versuchen die Nebenfolgen zu bekämpfen.

Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dir folgendes schreiben soll. Aber da keine Verbesserung in Aussicht steht, sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen:

Akzeptiere deine Träume. Sie sind Teil von dir und immer korreliert ein Traum mit der Wirklichkeit. Höre auf deine Träume! Harry Potter ist ein anderer als in der Realität – seine Schwester trägt die Blitznarbe.

Wenn nötig, zwinge dich zu fünf Stunden Schlaf. Insomnia ist eine schwere Krankheit: deine Magie wird instabil.

Eis authis,

Großvater

12. Oktober:

Orion,

ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne: Omega ist tabu!

Mutter

17. Oktober:

Lieber Orion,

die Geschichte über den netten Werwolf hat mich aufgemuntert. Jetzt habe ich keine Angst mehr. Ist Remus Lupin nur eine Traumgestalt, oder gibt es ihn wirklich? Super, wie er Harry den Patronus Zauber beigebracht hat.

Wenn er echt ist, hoffe ich, dass ich ihn eines Tages treffe. Vielleicht könnte man mit ihm die Konflikte zwischen den Veela und den Werwölfen beilegen?

Freut mich, dass es dir besser geht. Jetzt kann ich dir ja sagen, dass ich nach dem Besuch jeden Abend um dich geweint habe. Du sahst so schrecklich aus.

Fleur bittet mich, dir ihre Entschuldigung zu übermitteln. Sie hat bezüglich des Essays überreagiert. Bitte verzeih ihr!

Von Herzen, Gabrielle Delacour

19. Oktober:

Mein Sohn,

Ich habe in den Winterferien einen Termin mit einem renommierten Heiler vereinbart. Er wird sich deinen Kopf genauer ansehen, damit wir die Ursache für deine üblen Träume entdecken.

Der Baslisk und besonders dein neuster Traum von der Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords verwirren mich.

Ich selbst arbeite an einem Zaubertrank, um deine Träume zu manipulieren. Wenn sie sich schon nicht abstellen lassen... Weihnachten dürfte eine Testversion fertig sein.

Dein Vater

23. Oktober:

Orion,

Deine Ambitionen mit der keltischen Sprache sind lobenswert. Ich bin froh, dass du deinen Fokus verschoben hast.

Deine Mutter

31. Oktober:

Chaire Orion,

zieh dich für den Abend in einen sicheren Raum zurück. Deine Mutter empfiehlt den Raum der Wünsche. Bleib' dort bis zum Morgen, sag niemandem etwas davon.

Sobald du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist, schreib mir sofort. Wenn ich deinen Brief bis morgen abend nicht erhalten habe, werde ich nach Hogwarts kommen.

Mein Junge, der elfte Geburtstag ist etwas besonderes, noch dazu, wenn du ein Knephas bist. Denke immer daran, dass selbst die größten Schmerzen in der Erinnerung verblassen werden.

Viel Glück!


	6. Vor den Richter

**Vor den Richter**

Man reißt und schleppt sie vor den Richter,

Die Szene wird zum Tribunal,

Und es gestehn die Bösewichter,

Getroffen von der Rache Strahl.

(Schiller, Kraniche des Ibykus)

Emeralde Potter hasste Halloween. Die Nacht verknüpfte sich in ihrem Kopf mit grünem Licht und gefrorener Luft. Als kleines Kind war ihr die Furcht so deutlich anzusehen gewesen, dass sie an Halloween im Bett ihrer Eltern schlafen durfte. Je älter sie wurde, desto abstrakter wurde die Furcht. Schlimme Sachen – das wusste sie- ereigneten sich an Halloween.

Heute war wieder einmal Halloween. Es war ein bewölkter Tag, die Sonne war hinter einer dicken Schicht an Wolken verborgen. Letztes Jahr war ein Troll in Hogwarts eingedrungen und hatte zwei ihrer Hauskameraden so schlimm verwundet, das beide monatelang ins Koma gefallen waren. Was würde heute passieren?

Sie wusste nicht, dass dieses Halloween alles, was davor gewesen war, übertreffen würde. Im Negativen.

Sie bahnte sich misstrauisch den Weg durchs Schloss, hätte am liebsten Zaubertränke bei der Fledermaus geschwänzt und sich den ganzen Tag über im Bett verkrochen. Die Luft im Keller von Hogwarts schien zu stehen, kein Hauch frischer Herbstluft drang in die Tiefen vor.

Ihr war, als flüsterten die sonst heiteren Portraits. Selbst Malfoy hielt sich von ihr fern.

Die Einladung vom Kopflosen Nick hatte sie ausgeschlagen: es war schon schlimm genug, an Halloween ein Fest zu besuchen, schlimmer aber war bei Weitem eine Totenfeier. An Halloween!!

„Emy", Harry zupfte an ihrer Festtagsrobe. Er war grün um die Nase. „Mir ist schlecht. Ich gehe schon mal ins Bett, wenn das okay ist?"

„Wieso lässt du dich immer von Ron zum Wettessen verführen, Harry?", tadelte sie. Eigentlich war Harry um zwei Minuten älter, aber seit Kindertagen war sie ihm eine ältere Schwester. Er schaute zu ihr auf, sie schützte ihn. Als Bruder einer berühmten Schwester hatte er es oftmals nicht leicht, trotzdem hatte sie ihn immer als ihr gleichgestellt betrachtet.

Harry und Ron tauschten ein Grinsen aus und Ron klopfte Harry kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, was Harry zum Würgen veranlasste. Emeralde rümpfte die Nase.

„Na geh schon, Harry!" Er umarmte sie stürmisch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Bis später, Emy", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Halloween ist vorbei. Nichts schlimmes wird passieren."

In seinen grünen Augen funkelte es, als sie ihm ebenfalls die Wange küsste.

Er sputete davon, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Als gute Zwillingsschwester hätte sie ihn eigentlich begleiten müssen. Aber es war Halloween... sie bevorzugte mit einem großen Pulk Gryffindors durch das Schloss zu ziehen. Besorgt blickte sie Harry hinterher. Seine schwarzen Roben wirbelten unnatürlich und seine Gestalt war völlig in Schatten getaucht, bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Schon Neues von Sirius?", fragte George, der ihr Mienenspiel beobachtet hatte. Fred nickte ihm wohlwollend zu. „Kannst du ihn überreden, dass er dir die Karte gibt?"

Sie vergaß Harry, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. „_Ihn _schon", stöhnte sie. „Mama erlaubt ihm nicht, dass er sie mir vererbt."

„Was hat sie da mitzureden?", fragte Lee, dessen Mutter fast nie zu Hause war und ihn bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten nach Strich und Faden verwöhnte.

Fred und George schnaubten synchron. „alles, lieber Lee", flötete George. „Erinnerst du dich an den Heuler, den wir als Erstklässler von unserer Mutter erhalten haben? Weil wir es gewagt haben, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten? Du warst auch dabei, deswegen hat sie dich auch erwähnt..."

Emeralde schmunzelte. Sie hatte oft genug von dem legendären Heuler und der Ereignissen, die dazu geführt hatten, gehört. Molly Weasleys entrüstete Moralpredigt schien sich lebensecht vor seinen Augen abzuspielen, da er zuerst errötete und dann immer blasser wurde, bis er fast so weiß im Gesicht wie Hermione und Neville war:

beide saßen nahe beieinander am äußersten Ende des Tisches, zwischen ihnen und den übrigen Gryffindor ein Abstand von ungefähr einem Meter: die beiden waren verändert nach Hogwarts zurück gekommen und galten als Außenseiter unter den Erstklässlern, da sie älter als die Norm waren. Die Zweitklässler hatten sich aus Mitleid, Achtung und Angst von ihnen distanziert. Emeralde seufzte und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade im rechten Moment zu Lee zurück, um zu sehen, wie George seine Haare in Schlangen verwandelte.

„George", kreischte sie und zückte auch schon ihren Zauberstab mit einem _Finite Incantatem _auf den Lippen. Die Schlangen verschwanden. George grinste schuldbewusst.

„Vielleicht können wir deine Mutter überlisten", kam Fred auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. „Wenn Sirius mit uns kooperiert, könnten wir eine identische Kopie der Karte erstellen und sie mit der echten vertauschen."

„Vergiss es", seufzte sie. „Sirius liegt sein Leben am..."

Die Welt kippte aus dem Lot. Hogwarts bebte. Emeraldes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Für einen Moment völlige Immobilität, sogar die Flammen der Kerzen gefroren. Dann lief die erste Schockwelle durch die Halle. Entzücken breitete sich auf den Gesichtern von Schülern, wie Lehrern aus. Emeraldes Wangen glühten vor Erregung. Ihre eigene Magie hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind in die Höhe und versuchte sich der Magie anzuschließen, welche die ganze Halle erfüllte.

„ER IST ZURÜCK", schrie irgendwer. Sie verlangte nach Harry.

Die zweite Schockwelle steigerte ihre innere Erregung bis ins unermessliche. Vor ihren Augen begannen bunte Pünktchen zu tanzen, ihre Magie geriet völlig aus der Kontrolle. Nicht nur ihre Magie.

Emeralde sprang auf und tanzte zusammen mit Fred und George und vielen, vielen anderen. Der Puls der Magie war ihr Taktell, immer schneller, immer heftiger. Nicht Staunen, sondern tiefste Freude erfüllte sie beim Anblick der Halle: bunte Lichter flackerten in mannigfachen Gestalten und Formen, ein optisches Zeugnis der Magie, die in allen Bewohnern von Hogwarts schlummerte.

Ihr Tanz wurde immer wilder, dann endlich (!) die dritte Schockwelle. Ihre Sinne überluden sich, ihre Magie stürzte in ihren Körper zurück. Für einen Moment sah sie klar vor sich, wie Harry in einer Lacke aus Blut vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Wenige Sekunden später kam sie wieder zu sich. Sie rappelte sich auf und kam schwankend auf die Füße. Schwammige Erinnerungsfetzen zogen sich durch ihr Gedächtnis, sie schaute sich um. Überall waren Schüler dabei, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, nur wenige saßen noch an den Haustischen. Verwirrung und Angst, die durch ihre Adern wie Gift flossen, kennzeichneten die Gesichter ihrer Schulkameraden.

Mancherorts murmelte man den Namen Voldemorts, andere – besonders die Muggelstämmigen – sprachen von der nahenden Apokalypse.

In Augenblicken wie diesen schaute man zu seinen Vorbildern. Emeralde hefte ihren Blick fest auf Dumbledore, viele folgten ihrem Beispiel, aber nicht wenige fixierten ihre eigene, immer noch zittrige Gestalt: Das-Mädchen-das-überlebte. Dumbledores Brille war verrutscht und seine weißen Haare waren wirrer als gewohnt. Emeralde beneidete ihn trotzdem um seine Haltung. Ein eigentümliches Flimmern lag in seinen Augen.

„Meine Schüler und Schülerinnen. Solche Magieschwankungen, wie ihr sie gerade erlebt habt, geschehen äußerst selten, alle paar Jahrhunderte. Solcherart geschieht nur an magischen Orten, wie in Hogwarts hier. Über die Jahre sammelt sich im magischen Milieu einiges an Restmagie. Stellt euch einen Vulkan vor, der nach Jahren ausbricht. Die Lava symbolisiert die Magie. Der Vulkan ist ein von üblichen status quo abweichender Magiewert. Um einen Ausbruch auszulösen, genügt ein kleines Beben, oder eine geringfügige Abweichung von einem sowieso schon überladenen Magielevel: das kann zum Beispiel die Geburt eines besonders mächtigen Kindes sein. Ergo, der Vulkan bricht aus, bzw. Magieschwankungen treten auf."

Die Schüler hatten aufmerksam gelauscht. Die Geburt eines Magiers? „In Hogwarts? Ein Kind wurde in Hogwarts geboren?"

„Nein, Cedric. Hogwarts ist kein Kreissaal." Jemand lachte und andere stimmten mit ein. „Aber das Baby ist mächtig genug, dass es an irgendeinem Ort eine Art Kettenreaktion auslöst, die bis nach Hogwarts reicht. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn anderwärts heute ähnliches stattgefunden hätte."

Und da erinnerte sich Emeralde plötzlich wieder. „Harry!", kreischte sie und lief so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon. Ihr Bruder... Sie weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren.

Sie hörte, wie man ihr hinterher setzte und rief (vielleicht die Zwillinge), aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Ihr Bruder... Treppe um Treppe, Flur um Flur führte eine Spur ihrer Tränen nach Gryffindor. Sie rannte zu langsam, in ihrem Kopf rannte sie auf der Stelle. Sie spürte, dass sie zu spät kommen würde. Eine Bande, die sie immer mit Harry geteilt hatte, war nicht mehr da. Nicht zerrissen, sondern non existent.

Sie hatte das Bild in ihrem Kopf gesehen, doch ein Nebel von Eisen schlug ihr entgegen, als sie um die letzte Ecke bog. Die Realität verbeugte sich vor ihr, indem sie den Hut zog. Zu ihren Füßen, in einer Blutlache lag Harry, ihr Bruder. Seine Augen waren für immer geöffnet, er war bereits erstarrt. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Sie sank neben ihm zu Boden. Küsste seine Wange. „Harry", flüsterte sie. „HARRY!!" Doch er rührte sich nicht, lachte nicht oder verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Nie wieder. Jemand lachte schrill. Nie wieder. Ihr Zwillingsbruder war tot. Sie war alleine. Alleine. Sie selbst lachte, ließ sich nicht stoppen, obwohl sie es sich wünschte. Sie wollte weinen, aber lachte. Harry...

---

„Und so schließt sich der Kreis. Freude zu Leid. Geburt zu Tod."

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, verfasste für das Ministerium einen Bericht über die Ereignisse. Er fragte sich, ob er eine Kündigung beilegen sollte. Unter seiner Aufsicht, in seinem sicheren Schloss war heute Nacht ein Junge ermordet worden. Nicht irgendein Junge. Harry Potter, der Bruder des Mädchen-das-überlebte, Emeralde. Wie konnte er Lily Potter je wieder in die Augen sehen? Wie?

Wie auf Zehenspitzen betrat der Zaubertränkemeister sein Büro. Als ehemaliger Freund von Lily Evans hatte er auch keine ausreichende Rechtfertigung auf den Lippen. Eine eisige Stille hatte sich wie ein Leichentuch über das Schloss gesenkt. Man flüsterte, oder weinte. Niemand lachte oder redete laut. Ältere Schüler patrouillierten unter der Aufsicht der Schulsprecher verstärkt die Gänge: Die Kammer des Schreckens war geöffnet worden.

„Albus", sagte Severus. In seiner Stimme zitterte Schmerz wie ein geschlagenes Hündchen. „Knephas war beim Fest nicht anwesend und ist bis jetzt nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt."

„Wieso kommt der Verrat immer aus Slytherin?", schniefte Minerva, deren Schultern vornüber gesackt waren. Seit dem Tod ihres eigenen Sohnes im Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte Albus sie nicht mehr weinen gesehen. „Ein Schüler. Ermordet. In Hogwarts..."

„Wir müssen die Schule schließen", verlangte Filius, in Gedanken schon bei einem Gespräch mit Lily Potter, seiner ehemaligen Eliteschülerin. „Die Kammer des Schreckens. Das Ministerium und der Schulrat werden..."

„Hast du Lily und James informiert?", fragte Rosa Sprout.

Albus deutete auf Fawkes leeren Käfig, bevor er seine Schläfen massierte. „Wir werden Knephas kompromittieren. Wenn wir einen Schuldigen haben, kann Hogwarts geöffnet bleiben. Wir können es nicht verantworten, einer Generation von Hexen und Zauberern in England die Bildung zu verweigern. Das wäre eine internationale Katastrophe für England."

Dabei dachte er vor allem an Emeralde Potter. Seine Emeralde, die jetzt mit Ruhemitteln gedoped in der Krankenstation ruhte. Sie war beim Anblick der Leiche ihres Bruders vollkommen ausgerastet.

„Potter wird sein Töchterchen nicht in Hogwarts lassen", murmelte Severus. Mit einem scharlachroten Lichtblitz erschien Fawkes. Der legendäre Vogel hatte Tränen in den Augen und verzog sich in seinen Käfig. Kein Trällern war heute in dem Büro zu hören.

„Albus, Knephas hat soeben meinen Alarm ausgelöst. Er ist jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Albus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: Es war nach drei Uhr morgens. „Bring ihn in den Befragungsraum, Severus. Wir anderen werden uns schon dorthin begeben."

Ohne Worte verabschiedete sich Severus wieder von seinen Kollegen. In ihm brodelte die kalte Wut. Wie konnte einer seiner eigenen Slytherin solch ein Verbrechen begehen? Der schlechte Ruf seines Hauses erreichte damit einen neuen Tiefpunkt. Albus erhob sich und bedeutete den anderen dreien es ihm gleichzutun.

„Dunkle Zeiten sind es, wenn ein Schüler einen anderen ermordet", sagte er schweren Herzens. Fawkes gurgelte etwas, das nach einer Zustimmung klang. „Komm Minerva, meine Liebe." Er reichte ihr seinen Arm.

---

Der Junge starrte blicklos in die Ferne. Er hatte sich nicht geregt, seit Severus ihn in den kargen hölzernen Stuhl gedrückt und angefangen hatte, ihn zu fesseln. „Ist er blind?", fragte Albus, nicht besorgt, sondern rein an der Tatsache interessiert.

„Bisher ist mir nichts aufgefallen", antwortete Severus. Er achtete darauf die Fesseln straff zu ziehen, sodass Knephas nicht entkommen konnte. „Aber er ist einer der Ruhigeren. Vielleicht kann er es gut verbergen."

Albus entgegnete nichts darauf. Die Blindheit war offensichtlich. Er tauschte einen Blick mit den drei anderen Hauslehrern, aber alle schüttelten den Kopf. Sie hatten ebenfalls nichts bemerkt.

„Egal. Wieso warst du heute abend nicht beim Fest, Knephas?"

Der Junge schwieg. Er war zur völligen Statue erstarrt, blinzelte nicht einmal. War das ein Eingeständnis von Schuld?

„Antworte, wenn dich der Schulleiter etwas fragt", zischte Severus.

Er schloss den Fesselvorgang ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte. Albus trat näher heran und schaute dem Jungen in die Augen. Ein komisches Gefühl beschlich Albus, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Seit dieser komischen magischen Eruption war er sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas übersehen hatte. Er kam nur nicht darauf... So still wie ihr Besitzer ruhte die Magie des Jungen.

Die Dunkelheit der Kammer erlaubte es ihm nicht, die Mimik seines Gefangenen genauer zu studieren, aber die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen und die eingefallenen Wangen waren unübersehbar.

Zuerst hörte er es nicht, aber Minerva – wie immer aufmerksam - wirkte einen Zauber, der seinen Hörsinn schärfte.

„Ein Knephas zu sein bedeutet, immer im Geheimen zu agieren. Nie die Initiative zu ergreifen. Niemals zu zeigen, welche Macht in mir ist. Niemals anderen, die nicht zur Familie gehören, das größte Geheimnis zu offenbaren", flüsterte der Junge mit einer hohlen Stimme.

„Hast du Harry Potter umgebracht?", fragte Filius. Er war an Albus vorbei geeilt und rüttelte den Jungen. „Hast du ihn umgebracht?" Harry Potter... er hatte wohl große Hoffnungen auf ihn gesetzt. Jetzt war er tot und Filius war außer sich.

Knephas hob den Kopf etwas. Zum ersten Mal kehrte etwas wie Klarheit in seinen Blick zurück. „Harry Potter ist tot?", fragte er mit etwas, wie Freude.

Albus zuckte zusammen, als Filius Faust die Wange des Jungen traf. Knephas Verhalten war unverzeihlich, trotzdem... Bevor er etwas tun konnte, eilte Rosa zu dem Vorstand von Ravenclaw und riss ihn zurück. Er wehrte sich etwas, ließ sich dann aber nach einem Blickwechsel mit Albus aus dem Kerkerraum führen.

„Nein...", Knephas klang enttäuscht. „Ich bin nicht tot."

Albus erstarrte um machte sich bereit, Leglimentik anzuwenden.

Da flog die Türe auf. Albus wollte Filius schon zurechtweisen, dann wurde er sich der Situation bewusst. Zwei ältere Herren standen im Türrahmen. Franziskus Knephas und Nicholas Flamel. Rasch schaute er zu dem jüngeren Knephas, der gefesselt dasaß. Die Fesseln schnürten seine Handgelenke ein, an seiner Wange bildete sich bereits ein blauer Fleck. Keine gute Verhandlungsbasis... Er atmete tief durch.

„Nicholas. Franziskus", grüßte Albus.

In den Gesichtern beider stand der Zorn. Nicholas hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, eine für seinen Freund seltene Haltung. Albus zuckte innerlich zusammen. Erst der Stein der Weisen und jetzt das!

„Was hast du mit ihm angestellt, Albus?", fragte Nicholas mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Franziskus war an die Seite seines Enkels geeilt und band ihn mittels stabloser Magie los. Er war selbst im Alter noch mächtig. Albus wagte es nicht seinen beiden Schulfreunden in die Augen zu blicken. Er hatte vergessen... Immer wieder hörte Albus Franziskus „er ist blind.. Merlin, er ist blind" murmeln.

„Er hat die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet", sprang Minerva für ihn in die Bresche - immer Gryffindor, immer mutig.

Nicholas stampfte mit einem Fuß auf den Boden, der daraufhin leicht bebte. Man merkte ihm nicht an, dass er nur noch fünf Jahre zu leben hatte.

„Beweise?", donnerte er.

Franziskus hob Orion ohne sichtbaren Kraftaufwand hoch und murmelte ihm Unverständliches ins Ohr. Der Junge lag wie ohnmächtig in seinen Armen. Sein Kopf sackte immer wieder nach hinten. Albus begann zu schwitzen.

„Er war beim Fest nicht anwesend... er war unauffindbar", sagte Minerva.

Ihr selbst erschien der Gedanke in einer für sie weniger emotionalen Umgebung nicht rational. Sie hatten einen Jungen in eine der Kerkerzellen geführt, ihn obwohl er sich in schlechter körperlicher Verfassung befand, wie einen Verbrecher behandelt... Sie schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und sank zu Boden. Er hätte es ihr gerne gleichgetan.

Nicholas lachte, aber es klang nicht erfreut. Albus hatte seinen Freund, der sonst so ruhig und gesetzt war, nie so außer sich erlebt. In Gedanken überlegte er, was er tun konnte, um Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Ein Schüler unter seiner Aufsicht gestorben, ein anderer in seiner Präsenz beinahe geistig vergewaltigt. Der eine der Sohn zweier seiner engsten Vertrauten, der andere der Schützling seiner beiden besten Freunde.

„Firlefanz! Heute war Orions elfter Geburtstag. Sein Großvater", Nicholas wies auf Franziskus, was Albus ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte, „selbst hat ihm befohlen, sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurückzuziehen, damit die Zeremonie ruhig von Statten gehen kann. Für einen Knephas ist – wie du sehr genau weißt, Albus! - dieser Anlass schmerzhaft."

Dann richtete sich die Urgewalt seines zornigen Blickes auf Albus. „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir Albus. Wie konntest du Orion jemals des Mordes verdächtigen? Ich bin gespannt, wie du Sühne leisten willst. Orion ist unschuldig!"

Und Albus nickte. Es klickte. Knephas. Orion war ein Knephas. Er hatte es vergessen. Das erklärte alles.


	7. So sprach die Seherin

Das Wort Zukunft taucht in diesem Kapitel 22x auf. Damit dürfte das Thema bekannt sein?

**So sprach die Seherin...**

Wer aber im Vertrauen auf eitelschwatzende Vögel unsere Weissagungen erforschen möchte,

Entgegen aller Vernunft, und wissen möchte mehr als die Götter, dessen Weg ist umsonst.

(Homerische Hymmne an Hermes)

Zwar gehörten die Lovegoods zu den Purblütern, aber sie waren bei Weitem nicht so geachtet wie die Malfoys, Blacks oder Potters. Das lag zum einen daran, dass man sich nicht für die Politik interessierte, zum anderen waren die Lovegoods für ihre esoterischen Neigungen bekannt und die restlichen Purblüter blickten deswegen auf sie herab. Außerdem waren die Lovegoods stets knapp bei Kasse und das war keine gute Basis in einer korrumpierten Gesellschaft.

Auf dem Dach des Lovegood Hauses war seit dem Tod der Pheromone - Urmutter der Lovegood Familie, die nach den Peloponessischen Kriegen aus Griechenland nach England kam - eine Fackel befestigt.

Wurde ein Kind mit Seherblut in den Adern geboren, entfachte eine Sternschnuppe die Fackel und die magische Flamme erlosch beim Tod des Sehers, der Seherin. Viele hatten über die Jahrhunderte versucht, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden: alle waren ausnahmslos gescheitert. Letztendlich beließ man es dabei, dass die Magie ein unerklärbares Phänomen war und die Fackel nur ein weiteres magisches Wunder.

Seit etwas mehr als elf Jahren loderte das Feuer wieder. Das Leben einer Seherin war einsam, um so mehr ohne Mutter und Geschwister. Während ihrer Kindheit hatte Luna viele imaginäre Freunde, da sich reale Kontakte als Schwierigkeit präsentierten. Die einen Nachbarn mieden Luna aus Furcht, das Mädchen könne eine unglückliche Prophezeiung über die eigene Zukunft sprechen. Die anderen, deutlich schlimmeren für Luna, waren die einfältigen Neugierigen: bei jeder kleinen Veränderung im Hausrat oder selbst bei der Geburt eines Kindes fragten sie nach der Zukunft.

Bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, war sie als Einzelgängerin bekannt: Ihr Vater, der sie abgöttisch liebte, war mit seiner Zeitung beschäftigt und hatte nie viel Zeit für seine eigene Tochter. Wenn er Zeit fand, erzählte er ihr Geschichten aus der griechischen Mythologie und entfachte ihr Interesse. Später, als sie selbst lesen konnte, blieb sie dieser Neigung treu.

Ginny Weasley wohnte nicht weit entfernt und war angenehme Gesellschaft, aber die beiden Mädchen befanden sich nicht auf gleicher Wellenlänge. Vor allem fürchtete sie Luna. Ginny ließ es sich nicht anmerken (sie entstammte einer Familie, die Gryffindor und damit Mut auf mentale Flaggen schrieb und diese bei jeder Gelegenheit hisste), war immer zuvor kommend und lud Luna zum Tee ein, aber das Fünkchen glomm in ihren Augen. Luna, die wegen ihrer erzwungenen introvertierten Lebensweise gelernt hatte, auf die nonverbale Kommunikation zu achten, war das natürlich sofort aufgefallen.

Weil sie sonst niemanden kannte und zusammen mit der Rothaarigen nach Kings Kross gekommen war, hatte sie sich zu ihr ins Abteil gesetzt und ab da... Sie hatte _ihn _nicht _gesehen. _Er war ihrem Blick entgangen und hatte sich irgendwie vor dem allwissenden Auge der Seherin versteckt... ab da änderte sich die Zukunft täglich ein bisschen mehr. Und die Zukunft, eigentlich ein schwerfälliges, träges Etwas (ungefähr vergleichbar mit einem Teig, der zuviel Mehl und zuwenig Wasser hält) hatte an Samehain einen Satz zur Seite gemacht. Ob zum Besseren oder Schlechteren...? Eine Seherin wertet nicht, sie _sieht _nur.

---

Luna verfolgte ihn mehrere Stunden. Er irrte ziellos über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, verließ niemals das Schulgelände und kam dem Verbotenen Wald nie zu nahe. Er wurde von Geistern gejagt, die sie nicht sehen konnte: Seine gehetzten Schritte und fortwährendes Stolpern waren ein Indiz dafür. Luna fürchtete um ihn. Nur in der Hälfte aller Fälle überlebte er den heutigen Tag.

Er war etwas Besonderes. Genau wie sie selbst. Der erste, dessen Zukunft sie fesselte. Nein, nicht seine Zukunft! Er _machte _die Zukunft. Jede Träne, die er weinte, jedes Lachen, das er lachte, veränderte die Zukunft. Lange hatten die Seher einen solchen Menschen _gesehen_. Luna fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen wie eine hungrige Biene zu einem Glas voller süßestem, feinsten Honig.

Deswegen hatte sie die Abmachung mit sich getroffen: Sie würde gegen Die Regeln verstoßen. Sie würde mit ihm reden, sie würde ihm ein Kuchenstück Wahrheit anbieten. Orion Knephas durfte nicht sterben. Nicht heute, wenn sie sich so sehr nach einem Freund sehnte und er so _interessant _war.

Er hatte die Tore von Hogwarts erreicht. Von dort hatte man einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Ebene, die sich bis Hogsmead erstreckte. Luna zog sich ihren blauen Umhang enger um die Schultern, als eine eisige Böe vorbei fegte. Die geöffneten Tore krachten gegen die Ketten, ein unnatürliches Geräusch.

„Luna Lovegood", sagte Orion.

War ihm bewusst, dass er auf der Schwelle von Hogwarts stand? Auf der Schwelle seines Lebens? Luna riss sich zusammen, nickte. Dann sah sie, dass er nicht reagierte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war blind. „Hier um mit dir zu reden", sagte sie stattdessen seufzend.

Sein Gesicht verschloss sich. Er musste diesen Satz die letzten Tage zu oft gehört haben, um noch an ihn zu glauben. Jeden Morgen bekam er Post von mindestens drei verschiedenen Eulen. Die Briefe steckte er ungelesen in seine Schultasche. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie Ginny immer wieder versuchte, zu ihm vorzudringen. Ohne Erfolg. Sogar Snape hatte ihn nach Zaubertränke zu sich gerufen und über eine halbe Stunde von der Wichtigkeit, sich anderen anzuvertrauen gepredigt. Orion hatte zugehört, höflich genickt, war danach ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen und verweigerte alle Anläufe zu einem Dialog. Sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Verhalten und sein Tod beunruhigte sie, sodass sie ihm heute gefolgt war.

„Wirklich reden", betonte sie.

Er schwieg und erwiderte nichts. Für lange, kalte Minuten standen beide da und lauschten dem brausenden Wind. Luna musste plötzlich lächeln, als sie sich an eine Geschichte ihres Vaters erinnerte. „Kennst du dich mit den Winden aus?", fragte sie impulsiv.

Sie fürchtete fast, dass er ihr nicht antworten würde. Sie wie alle anderen ignorierte. Das hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie lächelte wieder und da er es nicht sehen konnte, achtete sie darauf, ihre Stimme lächeln zu lassen:

„Die alten Griechen haben die Winde benannt. Noch heute werden sie von meiner Familie verehrt. Heute kommt der Wind aus dem Westen.. spürst du es? Komm, schließ die Augen und fühle, wie der Wind deine Haut kitzelt und ihr neues Leben einhaucht. Sein Name ist Zephyros, der schnelle und frische Sohn der rosenfringrigen Morgendämmerung und des Sternehellen.

Er ist der wundervollste aller Winde, von ihm stammen die Frühlingsblumen ab... die zarten weißen Schneeglöckchen, die sich nach der Berührung des Vaters sehnen und sich wiegen, wenn er ihr Gebet gehört. Zephyros zeugte auch Xanthos und Balios, die unsterblichen Hengste des Heerführers Achill... nach dem Tod ihres Herren in Troja entflohen sie der Knechtschaft der Menschen und entkamen in den Himmel. Wenn du glücklich bist und den Himmel beobachtest, kannst du vielleicht sehen, wie Xanthos und Balios den Wolken hinterher jagen. Sie sind immer beisammen, verlassen einander nie..."

Luna öffnete die Augen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte Orion die Augen geschlossen. Zephyros, der Westwind, hatte ihm seine reglose Maske geraubt. Leider verbargen sich darunter tiefe Falten, Krater des Schmerzes und Kummers. Luna nahm eine Bewegung wahr und erstarrte: nur zweimal hatte sie bisher in diese Fratze geblickt: beim Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Meerschweinchens.

Der Tod stand in seiner weiblichen Erscheinungsform hinter Orion. Doppelgesicht, jung und alt. Leuchtendes und trübes Auge. Graziler Körper und zerfallene Überreste. Glatte Haut und Totenschädel. Schnell wandte sie sich ab. Orion hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Luna wusste allerdings, wenn er ihr auch nur einen kleinen Blick schenken würde, war sein Schicksal besiegelt.

„Orion, ich möchte mit dir reden, wirklich", fing sie noch einmal an. „Über die Zukunft", setzte sie hinzu, als er sie ignorierte.

Er lachte bitter. „Sei nicht vermessen, Luna. Es ist dir nicht erlaubt, Die Regeln verbieten es."

Ihre Stimme mit ihrem Sturkopf zu schwängern viel ihr nicht schwer. Ihr Vater sagte immer... „Nein, selbst diese Regeln kennen Ausnahmen. Du bist die Ausnahme, du bist _aisa_"

Er schwieg, aber sie hoffte, dass er ihr lauschte.

„Ich glaube, du bist mehr als nur Orion. Ich glaube..."

„Glauben oder Wissen?"

Sie antwortete schnell, ihrem Instinkt huldigend: „Wissen."

Er schwieg wieder, aber eine steile Falte bildete sich an seiner Stirn und die Todesgöttin kam näher.

„Der Tod von Harry Potter erschüttert dich so, weil du Harry Potter warst. Selbst ich kann nur vermuten, denn die Zukunft ist so ungewiss", wie genervt sie davon war... „wie du an diese Erinnerungen gekommen bist. Vielleicht bist du eine Art Reinkarnation mit Erinnerungen an eine Zukunft, die es nie geben wird. Was ich noch nicht gesagt habe, aber damit meine: Du bist nicht wie der Harry Potter, der an Samehain gestorben ist."

Er wandte sich ihr zu. Sie hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn er seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen hätte, da das Risiko, dass er die Todesgöttin erblickte, damit exponentiell stieg. Trotzdem fuhr sie unbeirrt fort: sie redete um sein Leben, obwohl sie versuchte diese Erkenntnis zu verdrängen. Unter Druck neigte sie zu Fehlern und Fehler waren hier tödlich.

„Seine Zukunft war mit deiner nie verbunden. Sicher, es gab gewisse Harmonien zwischen euch beiden und in einem zu einer Million Fällen hätte er die Zukunft haben können, die du bereits gelebt hast. Diese Zukunft ist vor zwei Tagen endgültig gestorben. Bis Samehain sah ich Emeralde Potter in sechs Jahren 6 Monaten und einigen Tagen mit dem dunklen Lord kämpfen, nachdem Schritt für Schritt alle Horcruxe vernichtet worden waren. Ich sah die Vereinigung der Heiligtümer des Todes", dabei warf sie der bizarr grinsenden Göttin einen schrägen, furchtsamen Seitenblick zu. „... vereinigt. Jetzt, glaub es mir Orion, ist alles im Wandel. Nur noch schwer wird sich Sibylls Prophezeiung erfüllen."

„Aber wer bin ich, Luna?" Seine Stimme war ganz klein. Ganz jung. So zart und zerbrechlich.

Sie fragte sich, ob er etwas von ihrer Rede wahrgenommen hatte. Er wirkte bereits so fern, als blicke er im Geist schon in die nächste Welt. Ihr Mantel bauschte sich im Wind auf und entglitt ihren klammen Fingern. Hastig schlang sie ihn enger um sich, wie einen Kokon zum Schutz vor der Kälte. War er überhaupt noch zu retten? Sie _musste _es versuchen...

„Du bist in erster Linie Orion", sagte sie, wobei sie mit der Hand wedelte, wie um die näher rückende Göttin zu verscheuchen. „Dann erst kommen deine Verpflichtungen als Erbe der Knephas Familie und Harry Potters Erinnerungen aus einer vergangenen Zukunft, die niemals sein wird. Beides mag dich formen, Orion, aber ohne _dich_ gäbe es beides nicht!"

Sie war so stolz auf ihre Worte. Genau das hatte sie sagen wollen und sie hatte es gekonnt! Sie warf der Todesgöttin einen siegessicheren Blick zu.

Luna überließ ihn seinen Gedanken. Bei den Winden, er hatte allerhand zu überdenken und zu erkennen. In seinem Kopf befanden sich Erinnerungen an eine völlig fremde, selbst Luna unbekannte Zukunft! Nicht nur der Tod drohte, sondern auch der Wahnsinn stellte ein ernst zunehmendes Risiko dar.

„Wie _siehst _du die Zukunft jetzt", wollte Orion nach einer Weile wissen. Hatte er ihr überhaupt zugehört?

Sollte sie ihm antworten? War es weise? Sie versuchte in die Zukunft zu _sehen_, aber im Moment lag ein dichter Nebel vor ihrem zweiten Gesicht. Nichts war entschieden. Sie traf ihre Entscheidung: er war _aisa_, er war ihr erster Freund, unbeachtet der Risiken würde sie ihm erzählen, was sie wusste.

„Ich bin noch nicht alt genug, um eine richtige Prophezeiung zu machen", sagte sie bedauernd. „Aber ich _sehe _einen Krieg. Er wird geschehen, so sicher wie die Sonne morgens aufgeht und abends untergeht. Die Gegner sind ungewiss, die Fronten noch nicht sauber abgesteckt. Mal sind es Dumbledore und der dunkle Lord, mal geschieht eine Revolution der Goblins, mal bekriegen sich Frankreich und England, mal versuchen die Muggel jedwede Magie auszurotten. Aber egal was geschieht: _du _wirst der Schlüssel zu manch einer Lösung sein."

Sie hätte ihm gerne mehr erzählt, aber ihr Wissen versiegte. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihn interessierte, dass morgen die Sonnen scheinen würde, oder Cornelius Fudge in zwei Tagen einen kapitalen Streit mit seiner Ehefrau haben würde. Weniges, das ihn interessierte, war klar.

Er schwieg wieder, aber sie bildete sich ein, dass seine Stirn glätter, seine Augen grüner geworden waren. Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als sie auf einmal direkt in seine Augen starrte.

Die Blindheit hatte sie nicht getrübt, noch immer loderte das smaragdene Feuer in ihnen. Vor ihr stand _aisa, _der Herr über die Zukunft. Der letzte _aisa_, Merlin, war vor mehr als tausend Jahren gestorben. Am Alter. Es war noch ungewiss, ob diesen _aisa _ein natürlicher Tod erwartete. Ja, Luna blickte zur Todesgöttin, er konnte sogar heute schon sterben.

Sie wünschte ihm ein langes, erfülltes Leben. Hoffte auf eine zarte Freundschaft... zusammen mit ihm über Wiesen zu streifen und nach Balios und Xanthos Ausschau halten. Eisessen bei Fortescue im Sommer. Briefkorrespondenz in den Ferien. Sie _sah _es, wie ein flüchtiges, wenig beständiges Paradies.

Dann blickte er auf etwas hinter ihr... erst zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, dass er die Todesgöttin fixierte. Das Paradies wurde zur Hölle.

„Nein", hauchte sie. Sie hatte verloren.

Die Göttin kam näher. Ihr totes, gelbliches Auge war weit geöffnet, das lebendige lugte zur Hälfte hinter langen, schwarzen Wimpern hervor. Sähe man sie nur von einer Seite, ihrer lebendigen, wäre sie schöner als jede Veela. Beide Seiten zusammen betrachtet jagten dem mutigsten Helden einen Schrecken ein, der auf Erstarrung, gleich darauf Totenstarre hinauslief.

„Komm zu mir, mein Kind", hauchte sie und Orion gehorchte. Vielleicht erlaubte das Seherblut ihr, die Stimme des Todes zu hören, obwohl sie sich nicht in deren Bann befand.

Nicht sie, sondern er ging auf sie zu. Luna versuchte nicht einmal, ihn aufzuhalten, sondern sank stattdessen zu Boden. Sie _sah _seinen Tod und die Folgen. Alle Magie würde im Laufe der nächsten Jahre verschwinden, sterben. Hogwarts würde nur noch eine Ruine sein, Zauberei ein verflossenes Lied in den stillen Gängen. Sie schluchzte.

---

Orion spürte in sich den Ruf der Mutter. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, denn er war blind, aber ihre Präsenz war so potent, dass sie die Luft um sich verbog. Seit sie erschienen war, hörte er ihr stilles Lied, eigentümlich an das Schlaflied seiner Mutter erinnert, das sich um Omega drehte. Sie war der Tod, letztendlich wiegte sie jede Seele in den Schlaf. Sie war für ihn gekommen, sie wollte ihn nach Hause führen. Sie versprach Seelenfrieden und Ruhe, Zerstreuung und Vergessen.

Eine schwache Stimme verbot ihm, ihrem Sirenengesang nachzugeben. Ihr zu folgen sei der leichte Weg, der falsche Weg. Orion hatte es satt, sich immer steile, enge Pässe empor zu quälen, wenn er einfacher zum Gipfel kommen konnte. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Schon einmal war er sich seines Todes so sicher gewesen. Damals, in seinem siebten Schuljahr, nachdem er Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte und sich selbst als Horcrux erkannt hatte. Damals hatte er sich gefürchtet. Oh, er war vor der Aussicht auf seinen Tod zurückgeschreckt. Nur die Geister seiner Nächsten hatten ihn dazu bringen können, wie ein Opferlamm bei Voldemort aufzutauchen.

Jetzt hatte er keinen Schnatz. Jetzt wollte er sterben.

Wollte er wirklich? Die kleine Stimme wurde lauter, je näher er dem Tod kam. Orion, wusste nicht, wer er war. Er wusste, dass er zum Teil Harry Potter, zum Teil Orion Knephas war. Er wusste nicht, welcher Teil stärker war.

Trotz Lunas entgegengesetzter Meinung war er sich sicher, dass es eines Tages zu einer epischen Auseinandersetzung zwischen seinen beiden inneren Hälften kommen würde. Schon jetzt fühlte er sich entzwei gerissen. Hätte Orion noch sein Augenlicht besessen, so hätte er seine innere Lage mit dem ambivalenten Gesicht der Todesgöttin verglichen.

Luna weinte bereits um ihn, als wäre sie sich seines Todes sicher. Er war sich seines Todes auch sicher. Aber _wollte_ er sterben? Wollte er nicht eine andere Zukunft erleben? Cedric und Sirius retten? Wollte er nicht James und Lily Potter begegnen? Oder das _größte Geheimnis _der Knephas Familie erfahren? Oder Gabrielle wieder umarmen? In der Bibliothek herausfinden, was _aisa _war?

Und da... als die Todesgöttin bereits ihre Umarmung schloss, nickte Orion. Er wollte Leben. Noch wogen die positiven Aussichten mehr als die negativen.

Morgenlicht durchdrang seinen Körper, seinen geschundenen Geist und verließ schließlich seinen Körper. Er hörte sie kreischen und fliehen. Für sie war der reine Lebenswille wie Schirling. Und hier, in diesem Moment, wurde Orion erneut zum Meister des Todes. Dieses Mal hatte er sie zurückgeschlagen, ihrem Sirenengesang widerstanden.

Sie verschwand vor seinen Augen, als wäre er nie ein Opfer gewesen und Luna jauchzte, sprang auf die Füße und umarmte ihn an ihrer statt stürmisch. Etwas unbeholfen erwiderte er die Umarmung.

So standen sie und Zephyros umkreiste sie. Hätten sie in diesem Moment in den Himmel geschaut, zwei kräftige Hengste hätten sie gesehen, wie sie einander neckend von Ost nach West tollten, völlig in ihrem Spiel versunken.

„Du lebst, du lebst", rief Luna immer wieder.

Als sie sich beruhigt und einige Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte, verebbte ihr Lächeln und sie wurde ernst.

„Du bist zwar _aisa, _aber selbst für dich gibt es Regeln. Die nächsten drei Jahre darf ich dir nichts mehr über die Zukunft erzählen, also frag lieber nicht!"

„Danke Luna, dass du zu mir gekommen bist", sagte Orion und wunderte sich selbst über die echte Emotion in seiner Stimme. Er war ihr wirklich dankbar. „Ohne deine Worte zuvor wäre ich mit ihr gegangen."

Plötzlich erschien ihm seine Blindheit nicht mehr so schlimm, seine Zukunft nicht mehr so düster, sein Kopf etwas klarer und seine Persönlichkeit weniger gespalten. Im tiefsten Inneren wusste er, dass ihn nur eine rasch vorüberziehende Hochstimmung ergriffen hatte, wie an einem wolkenverhangenen Tag kurz die Sonne hervor blinzeln mochte. Später fragte er in den Wind, ob sie noch da war.

Sie war nicht mehr da und er hatte sie nicht gehen hören. Ohne Worte war sie verschwunden - vielleicht um die nächste Katastrophe zu verhindern?


	8. Das Heiligtum im Wald

Notiz der Autorin: Ich bin über Sylvester in Hamburg, nehme meinen Laptop zwar mit, aber werde nicht zum updaten kommen. Das bedeutet ab morgen keine Updates mehr, dafür am Mittwoch ein Monster-Kapitel, das mehrere Kapitel der Story enthält. Euch allen ein frohes, neues Jahr.

**Das Heiligtum im Wald**

Damals lebte ein Mann von überragendem Wissen,

Der über geistigen Reichtum von größter Weite verfügte

Und der Künste von jeglicher Art vollkommen beherrschte.

(Empedokles B119 in der Übersetzung von Hermann Fränkel)

Aus nachwachsendem Holz und unveränderlichem Stahl errichtet, hatte das Heiligtum im Wald als Vermittlungsstelle zwischen Menschen und Vampiren fungiert, das Merlin, seinen utopischen Zielen von der Gleichberechtigung und Kooperation aller magischen Wesen treu, errichtet hatte. Während Merlin lebte, wurden Bündnisse zwischen den Vampiren und Menschen geschaffen, die nach seinem Tod so problemlos in Vergessenheit gerieten, wie sie seinerzeit geboren worden waren.

Das Heiligtum überdauerte die Jahre und wartete auf eine neue Gelegenheit. Als es die Zeit gekommen sah, rief es zwei Vampirkinder und einen Menschen zu sich.

Auch der Wächter erhielt den Ruf. Er gehörte zu den ältesten Vampiren, und damit automatisch zu den Gesetzeshütern. Als einer der Einzigen, hatte er zu Merlins Zeit friedlichen Kontakt zu Menschen gehabt. Zeiten wandeln sich jedoch wie jedes Metall über kurz oder lang zu rosten beginnt.

Sollten die Vampirkinder erscheinen, würde er sie umbringen. Gesetz war Gesetz, auch wenn er kein Befürworter war.

---

Wieso er in den Verbotenen Wald ging, hätte er nicht zu erklären vermocht. Worte fehlten ihm, um das irrwitzige Bestreben zu beschreiben. Wie jede Ordnung das größtmögliche Chaos anstrebt, so strebte er ein unbekanntes Ziel im Wald an. Er wusste nicht wohin er ging, noch hatte er mit den Sinnen erfassbare Wegweiser. Und doch würde er sich nicht verirren...

Orion bemerkte nicht, dass er von etwas Altem gerufen wurde. Er machte Harry Potter dafür verantwortlich, dass er gegen die Schulregeln verstieß, bevor er später über das Heiligtum im Wald aufgeklärt wurde. Dennoch war es nicht fair, Harry die alleinige Schuld zu geben, denn auch Orion verzehrte sich nach dem Wald.

Er bedachte das Für und Wider nicht, er handelte. Nicht Adrenalin, noch übermäßige Ruhe erfassten ihn. Es war als befände er sich zwischen zwei Gipfeln auf einer Hochebene, hätte eine begrenzte Sicht und einen einzigen Weg, den er gehen konnte. Nur dass er gar nichts sah.

Er war blind. Er sah die farbiger werdenden Blätter nicht, die sich vor ihrem jährlichen Tod noch einmal aufputzten. Oder die Meere von roten Rosen, die den Waldrand säumten und bewachten. Nicht das silbrige Blitzen von rechts: ein Einhorn, das sich lautlos zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schlängelte. Auch die Schlangen, die seinen unbeholfenen Schritten immer wieder auswichen, sah er nicht. Er war blind.

In sich hatte er verblassende Farben. Rot, das in Wirklichkeit leidenschaftlicher war. Blau, das wie eine Photographie von azurblauem Wasser wirkte. Grün, das kein Leben schuf. Gelb, das nicht mehr giftig war.

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Das schlimmste waren Harry Potter und Orion Knephas, die sich einen längst nicht mehr heiligen Kampf lieferten.

Orion stolperte und fiel ungeschickt auf den weichen, mit bereits toten Blättern und Nadeln belegten, Waldboden. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf und nahm seine schmerzende linke Hand aus Gewohnheit hoch, um sie zu begutachten. Ein erkaltender Blutstropfen lief an seinem Handgelenk vorbei und stürzte sich zu Boden. Ein zweiter sammelte sich bereits.

Leise fluchend schleckte Orion das Blut ab. Recht viel mehr hielten seine Heilkünste nicht her. Der eiserne Geschmack auf seiner Zunge konnte nicht unterbinden, dass sich frisches Harz wie eine Schraube in seine Nase wand. Er atmete mehrere Male tief durch und saugte an der Wunde bis er die Hand sinken ließ.

Orion Knephas wollte umkehren, aber Harry Potter liebte den Wald und nannte ihn seine Heimat. Er habe hier viele Abenteuer erlebt. Eher überlebt, meinte Orion trocken, aber Harry lachte nur und lenkte die Beine über den Hohlweg, immer tiefer in den Wald. Orions Widerstand war zwecklos.

Orion musste zugeben – denn jemanden, mit dem man sich einen Kopf teilt, kann man schwer anlügen – dass der Wald seine Reize hatte. Selbst für einen Blinden. Rehe huschten an ihm vorüber, zwar nicht optisch wahrnehmbar, aber an dem spielenden Dreiertakt ihres Galopps zu erkennen. Ein Reh näherte sich ihm und verfiel hinter ihm in einen sanften Trab. Es duftete nach Freiheit und Brombeeren. Für eine Stunde oder einen Tag begleitete es Orion und stupste ihm zum Abschied die Schulter, als es wieder zu seiner Herde zurückkehren musste. Rehe schienen doch nicht so feige und fluchtliebend zu sein, wie er gedacht hatte.

Wie alt Harry eigentlich war, wollte Orion wissen. Siebzehn. Er habe vor einer Woche Voldemort besiegt. Damit sei der Aufflug in den Wald nicht mehr ganz so illegal. Orion prustete, dass der Wald nicht ohne Grund in seinem Namen das Adjektiv _verboten _trug.

Je tiefer er in den Wald vordrang, desto dichter wurden die Bäume und desto leiser wurde es. Nur schwerfällig rauschten die Bäume, nur zögerlich huschten Waldbewohner vorüber. Intensiver wurde der Geruch von Holz und Harz, während die honiggleiche Brise von zarten Blumen völlig ausblieb. Der Weg war zu Ende, aber Orion war noch nicht angekommen. Er stolperte mehrere Male über hervorstehende Wurzeln oder in tiefere Kanninchenbauten hinein. Trotzdem war Harry Potter nicht aufzuhalten.

---

Vampire besitzen feinere Sinne als Menschen. Selbst junge Vampire. Beide wussten sofort, wer sie rief und warum. Das Mädchen blickte durch ihre sich verfärbenden violetten Augen zu dem Jungen, der beim Ertönen des Rufes auf die Beine gesprungen war und wild durch die Gegend blickte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie und erhob sich etwas langsamer aus dem roten Plüsch. Sie war ihre neue Beweglichkeit noch nicht gewohnt und reagierte noch immer wie ein Mensch.

Zeit war für einen Vampir eine Nebensächlichkeit. Deswegen wartete sie geduldig, während er wie ein wildes Tier auf und ab lief. Als die anderen Schüler verwundert zu tuscheln anfingen und über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch des sonst so stillen und zurückhaltenden Jungen – wenn die wüssten! - debattierten, riss er sich zusammen und trat neben sie. Seine violetten Augen funkelten, sie konnte sein Adrenalin riechen.

„Das dürfen wir nicht wagen. Wir sind jetzt an Gesetze gebunden, Schwester. An Gesetze, die das Heiligtum im Wald ein Tabu nennen. Wenn wir gehen, machen wir uns vogelfrei."

Sie strich ihm stumm die Haare glatt – er war noch etwas kleiner als sie – und tätschelte ihm die Wange. Missmutig schlug er ihre Hand weg.

„Liebster Bruder", säuselte sie. „Was hast du gegen ein gutes Abenteuer einzuwenden?"

„Alles. Ich habe nämlich einen Überlebenstrieb, im Gegensatz zu dir!"

„Papperlapap! Das klingt eher wie ein Slytherin. Lass uns gehen. Und wenn du nicht mitkommst", drohte sie mit einem fiesen Lächeln. Er stöhnte, weil er wusste, was ihn erwartete. „...dann gehe ich eben alleine."

Sprachs und war bereits auf dem Weg zum Verbotenen Wald. Er stand da wie fest gefroren und zauderte mit seinem Ego. Sie riskierte ihr Leben, vielleicht nicht direkt, aber dennoch indirekt. Wenn der Senat davon Wind bekam, war ihre Unsterblichkeit so gut wie versiegt. Kein Jungbrunnen mehr. Andererseits hatte er sie gewarnt. Trotzdem, nach Vampirgesetz war sie seine jüngere Schwester. Er hatte für sie Verantwortung zu tragen, auch wenn er an ihren hirnrissigen Unternehmungen nicht teilnahm. Außerdem sang der Wald schon seit Wochen zu ihm.

„Komm, geh ihr hinterher", rief einer der Schüler. Mit etwas Anstrengung hätte er denjenigen identifizieren können, aber er sprintete ihr bereits hinterher.

Sie war zu stur, neugierig und manipulativ um lange alleine überleben zu können. Einige hundert Meter voraus, grinste die Schwester, als sie in forschem Tempo die Treppe hinunter bretterte.

---

An dem Mezzoforte der Vögel bemerkte er, dass es Abend wurde. Wie immer, wenn es dämmerte, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf, einer automatischen und unfehlbaren inneren Uhr gleich. Er wollte umkehren, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Selbst wenn, er hätte nicht gewusst wohin und der Vier-Punkte-Zauber, den er aus Harrys Erinnerungen heraus gekramt hatte, war nicht für einen Blinden gemacht.

Er kannte einen Zauber, der ihm bei der Orientierung helfen würde, aber die Beschwörung war langwierig und erforderte höchste Konzentration. So lange würde er sich niemals gegen Harry durchsetzen können. Harry, der voller Energie und Tatendrang war. Harry, der vor einer Woche seinen größten Triumph erlebt hatte. Harry, der nicht gerne beherrscht wurde.

Orion knurrte und Wut wallte in ihm auf, als sein Körper nicht folgte. Er hatte die Kontrolle völlig verloren. Sein Gesicht verzog sich wider seinen Willen zu einem sorgenfreien Lächeln. Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf, befahl Orion. Harry summte Hänschen Klein.

Panik durchzuckte Orion. Es wurde dunkel, er befand sich im Verbotenen Wald und niemand wusste, wo er war. Stumm und tränenlos begann Orion zu weinen und nach seinem Großvater zu rufen. Er war durstig, hatte Hunger, seine Hand schmerzte. Er wollte nach Hause, er hatte genug.

Lachend schritt Harry weiter aus und endlich, vor einer halben Ewigkeit waren die Vögelein verstummt, verfestigte sich der Boden. War das Wasserrauschen? Langsam folgte Orion dem erlösenden Plätschern und als der Boden kiesig wurde sank er auf die Knie und tastete sich auf Händen voran. Endlich umarmte das feuchte Nass seine Fingerspitzen und Orion formte mit seinen Händen eine Schale.

Im Durst waren die beiden sich einig.

„Stopp!", rief urplötzlich eine männliche Stimme in Orions Rücken.

Er fiel vornüber in das Wasser, es platschte und spritzte. Schluckend und prustend tauchte er wieder auf. Zum Glück war die Wasserstelle nicht tief und er konnte, zwar triefend nass, aber noch lebend, aus dem seichten Wasser waten.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät", seufzte der Fremde mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Du dummer Mensch bist in die heilige Quelle gefallen. Niemand darf daraus trinken."

„Ach", machte Harry Potter dreist und wrang seine Krawatte aus.

Orion krümmte sich vor Schmerzen über solche Unhöflichkeit. Er fühlte sich ganz schlecht, weil er gegen ein jahrtausendaltes Gesetz verstoßen hatte: die heiligen Quellen waren sakrale Kultstätten der Purblüter und entsprangen nur an Orten, wo sich tief unter der Erde die Magie knotete. Welch ein Tölpel er war! Es war unverzeihlich... Orion begann bereits mit einer langen, apologetischen Litanei.

Wo das Wasser den Boden berührte, reckte sich ein Grashalm aus der Erde, sein Wachstum obzön beschleunigt. Der Fremde fixierte den Grashalm. Von beidem bekam Orion natürlich nichts mit.

„Ein Kind! Wieso treffen wir uns hier mit einem Kind?", murmelte der Fremde und Orion erkannte daran, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hatte seine Frage nicht im Ton eines Selbstgespräches formuliert, sondern erwartete eine Antwort. Falls er nicht schizophren wie Orion war...

„Ich bin kein Kind", begehrte Harry Potter auf. Gryffindor, dumm. Orion fühlte sich hilflos.

„Schh, ihr beiden." Eine unbekannte weibliche Stimme. Unbekannt? Harry Potter klatschte in die Hände, lief auf die Fremde zu – wobei er stolperte und der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel, aber sofort wieder auf die Füße sprang – und umarmte die Fremde.

„Hermione", jubelte er. „Geht es dir wieder gut? Du bist gekommen."

Hermione drückte Harry von sich weg und Schweigen entstand. Harry erinnerte sich an ihre warmen und weichen Umarmungen, an manches Küsschen auf die Wangen. Das war nicht _seine _Hermione.

„Wir kennen uns?", fragte sie leise. Sie war unsicher. Orion betete zu allen Göttern, dass Harry wenigstens ein bisschen Verstand zeigte und seine Geschichte nicht lauthals heraus posaunte. Harry schien zumindest einige Gehirnzellen zu besitzen:

„Entschuldigung. Ich muss mich geirrt haben", murmelte er. Nicht sehr überzeugend, wie Orion fand. Er würde so gerne wieder die Oberhand gewinnen, dann würde das Gespräch anders verlaufen. Harry Potter war ein ungeschulter, ungehobelter Kerl.

„Lass uns gehen, Schwester. Der da ist es nicht wert, dass wir unsere Existenz riskieren. Er ist blind und dumm." Zumindest bei dumm, musste Orion ihm beipflichten.

„Und doch war auch Merlin in seiner Kindheit blind", wies Hermione ihn zurecht. „Denk nach, Neville. Das Heiligtum im Wald irrt sich nicht. Es hat uns gerufen und ihn. Wir müssen uns mit ihm unterhalten."

Das Heiligtum im Wald? Orion zuckte vor Schrecken zusammen. Eine der Geschichten, die ihm seine Lehrerin in seiner Kindheit als Belohnung vorgelesen hatte, hatte davon gehandelt. Er sah ein dünnes, dafür altes Bändchen vor sich, mit Seiten die wie Stroh knisterten, wenn man sie umblätterte.

Wenn er beim Heiligtum im Wald war, mussten diese beiden... Vampire sein. Vampire! Nur Menschen und Vampire konnten diesen Boden betreten. Er bekam einen Schüttelfrost, der sich zu seiner Verwunderung auf seinen Körper übertrug. Harry Potter war verschwunden... klar, seine Erinnerungen waren noch da, aber ihr Motor fehlte. Orion schrie vor Erleichterung.

„Er hat einen epileptischen Anfall", brummte Neville. „Nur ein schwacher Mensch. Komm gehen wir, Hermione."

Orion bekam das Zittern unter Kontrolle und straffte die Schultern. Vampire waren gefährlich, magische Sprüche nutzlos gegen sie. Er trug weder ein Kreuz, noch Knoblauch bei sich. Wenn sie sich entschließen sollten, ihn anzugreifen, war er so gut wie tot. Das war gut möglich, denn besonders in den letzten hundert Jahren war der kalte Krieg immer mehr eskaliert, Menschen des Nachts spurlos verschwunden und Gesetze gegen Vampire erlassen worden. Aber er wollte nicht sterben.

„Siehst du das, Bruder?", fragte Hermione. Sie kam näher und Orions Arme verschränkten sich auf Eigenregie.

Wollte sie ihm etwas antun? Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, nachdem ein Trupp von Auroren an Samehain zwei Vampirkinder _geläutert _hatte, was euphemistisch ausgedrückt war und nichts anderes als umbringen bedeutete.

„Es ist wie ein Hauch von Frühling. Wie eine kleine Glocke von Frühling in den allerbuntesten Farben. Seine Magie... man kann sie sehen. Nur schwach, oh, nur gelinde hebt sie sich von der Umgebung ab..."

„Ein menschliches Auge wird es erst in Jahren bemerken, wenn sie so hell wie eine Sonne leuchtet. Oder...", Neville hielt kurz inne. „Orion, der Stern. Du wurdest unter Orion geboren, oder?"

„Man hat mich Orion genannt", sagte Orion mit heiserer Stimme. Woher wusste der Vampir das? Konnte er ihm vertrauen?

„Ich kenne mich mit Purblutbräuchen aus, keine Angst. Neville Longbottom."

Orion schüttelte die kühle, leblose Hand, die seine ergriffen hatte. „Orion Knephas", erwiderte er und strich, wie es Brauch war dreimal mit dem Daumen über den Mittelfinger der fremden Hand. Neville erwiderte die Geste. Ein loses Bündnis war geschlossen. Kein Blut, weder sterblich, noch unsterblich würde hier fließen.

„Du bist noch ein junger Vampir, oder?", fragte Orion ihn.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Neville. Später, wenn er ihn länger kannte, würde Orion wissen, dass er verwundert war, so wie er das erste Wort betonte und der Rest des Satzes einfach so heraus purzelte.

„Du kennst unsere Bräuche noch", erklärte Orion. „Du bist zwar Vampir in deinen äußerlichen Merkmalen, aber innerlich bist du noch ein Zauberer."

Neville sagte nichts darauf, sondern zog sich lautlos zurück, was Orion nur an dem Lufthauch bemerkte. Für eine Weile beobachteten die Vampire das Farbspiel auf Orions Haut und fragten sich, wie mächtig der Junge in ein paar Jahren sein würde, wenn seine Magie jetzt schon so stark und kräftig war, dass sie sichtbar wurde. Einzig Albus Dumbledore verfügte in Hogwarts über sichtbare Magie, die sich wie ein Strahlenkranz um seinen ganzen Körper schlang.

„Vielleicht hat das Heiligtum im Wald uns deshalb zusammen geführt", sagte Hermione. „Wir sind erst seit wenigen Wochen Vampire und dies auch nicht von Geburt an. Orion, weißt du, was es mit dem Heiligtum auf sich hat?"

„Hier wurde vor Tausend Jahren ein Bündnis zwischen Vampiren und Menschen geschlossen. Das war Merlins Verdienst und nach seinem Tod haben sich die beiden Stämme auseinander gelebt", er hielt kurz inne. Sollte er es sagen? An diesem Ort? Wagte er sein Innerstes zu öffnen? Orion rechtfertigte sich damit, dass das Heiligtum einen beruhigenden und entspannenden Zauber auf ihn ausüben musste. „Als ich euch beide als Vampire erkannt habe, hatte ich Angst. Zwischen unseren Völkern ist im Laufe der Zeit viel vorgefallen. Aber man kann sich mit euch unterhalten, wie mit anderen Kindern und ihr seid nicht auf mein Blut aus."

„Eine Legende, um die Vampire zu verunglimpfen", schnaubte Hermione. „Klar, Blut gibt uns einen Powerboost, aber ein Tröpfchen genügt." Orion machte große Augen. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Was Hermione sagen will: sie findet dich auch ganz nett!"

„Vielleicht können wir uns öfter hier treffen", schlug Orion vor, dem die beiden sympathisch waren, obwohl Hermione Harrys beste Freundin und Neville auch kein Nebendarsteller in dessen Leben war.

Orion sah nicht, wie Neville die Stirn runzelte und einen Blick mit Hermione austauschte. Auch imstande etwas zu sehen, hätte er es nicht bemerkt, da beide Reaktionen blitzschnell abliefen und sich tiefste Nacht über den Wald gesenkt hatte. Da Neumond war, kam auch von dort kein Licht. Hermione schob ihr Kinn und Neville nach vorne.

„Orion, es gibt da ein kleines Problem", begann Neville. „Unsere Gesetze verbieten es jedem Vampir, sich dem Heiligtum im Wald auf einen hundert Meter Radius anzunähern. Wir haben bereits einmal dagegen verstoßen, beim zweiten Mal könnte es letal sein. Nicht, dass wir uns nicht mit dir treffen wollen", sagte er schnell, als Orions Gesicht einschlief. „Aber vielleicht könnten wir es in der Schule tun. Ich will meine Existenz nicht noch einmal so drastisch gefährden."

---

Der Wächter trat schweigend aus dem Schatten, als die Kinder und der Mensch verschwanden. Er war von seinem Plan abgerückt, als er die perfekte Harmonie bemerkt hatte, die zwischen den dreien herrschte.

Da war Macht, Weisheit und Treue. Eine Kombination, die in den meisten Fällen unschlagbar war.

Sie waren das geborene Team. Er hatte es nicht um das Herz gebracht, das Bündnis, das ihm wie ein zartes Blümchen erschien, zu vernichten. Willentlich hatte er gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und er vertraute darauf, den Gesetzesbruch für einige Jährchen vertuschen zu können.

Und der Mensch... der Wächter seufzte, und strich über den Stahl und das Holz, die sich zusammen wie eine Kordel wanden und das Heiligtum formten Er lebte schon so lange, hatte den Fall von Atlantis bezeugt... dass der Junge so mächtig war, bedeutete, dass Gefahr und dunkle Zeit im Verzug war. Magie wurde nicht in verschwenderischen Mengen verteilt und schon gar nicht willkürlich, sondern für jeden überstarken Magier gab es eine Aufgabe.

War es Orions Aufgabe, die Vampire und Menschen zu versöhnen?


	9. In memoriam

Danke an die Reviewer. Freut mich, dass euch "Bis zu den Schatten" gefällt.

**In memoriam**

Des Todes Bruder ist der Schlaf. Im Schlaf kommt die aufgepeitschte Seele zur Ruhe, wie ein schaumumwogtes Meer nach dem Sturm.

Orion lag unter den grünen Decken seines Slytherinbettes, seinen Kopf auf dem mit ebenfalls grünen Stickereien verzierten Kissen gebettet. Milde zeichnete sich sein Gesicht in dem vorherrschenden Dämmerlicht ab, das rötliche Licht der in einer Ecke des Raumes noch glimmenden Fackel spielte wie ein Liebhaber mit seinen blonden, in diesem Licht goldenen Haaren.

Er träumte nicht, sondern schlief. Kein bewusster oder unbewusster Gedanke kreuzte sein Gehirn. Es war als befände er sich in einem anderen Land, wobei seine körperliche Hülse zurückgeblieben war, wie der Kokon aus dem sich ein Schmetterling befreit und danach auf filigranen Flügeln gen Freiheit fliegt. Würde er nicht atmen, könnte man glauben, er sei tot.

Auch die drei anderen Jungen, mit denen Orion sich den Schlafraum teilte, schliefen. Wie er und jeder andere Slytherin (es gab Ausnahmen, aber die vergaß man meist) waren sie von purem Blut und darauf reichlich stolz.

Die Hyperaktivität verließ Dorian Summerland selbst im Schlaf nicht. Rastlos warf er sich herum, zerknitterte seine Decke, hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern rollten unruhig die Augen, seine Lippen bewegten sich in unaufhörlichem Rhythmus und seine Stimme würde klar und deutlich durch den ganzen Raum schallen, hätte Orion das Bett des unruhigen Schläfers nicht schon nach der ersten schlaflosen Nacht mit einem Silencium Zauber belegt, den er gewissentlich einmal wöchentlich erneuerte.

Die beiden anderen Jungen, Andrew Alister und Marian Nott, lagen wie Orion still und unbeweglich in ihren Betten. Vereinzelte Alpträume und gelegentliches Schnarchen (besonders von Nott) verhallten ungehört in den Silencium Sprüchen, die auch ihre Betten umgaben. Nachdem sie beobachtet hatten, wie Orion Summerlands Bett präparierte, hatten sie die gleiche Ausstattung auch für ihre Betten gewünscht und Orion war nicht undankbar über diese Forderung gewesen: als leichter Schläfer störte ihn sogar das Rascheln der Bettdecke.

Orion hatte sich schnell als der den anderen dreien schulisch wie magisch Überlegene heraus gestellt und lieh bei Fragen danach seine Hausaufgaben her. Die anderen drei konnten sich keinen Reim auf seine unübertroffenen Erfolge machen, denn sie sahen ihn kaum lernen, und wenn er las, dann nur sachfremde Bücher. Sie revanchierten sich mit Süßigkeiten von zu Hause und hatten schnell auch Orions süßen Zahn und seine Abneigung gegenüber dunklen Gängen entdeckt. Deswegen begleiteten sie ihn, wann es ihnen möglich war.

Großvater weckte Orion einige Stunden später. An der Art, wie er ihn weckte, erkannte ihn Orion sofort: eine kühle Hand legte sich auf Orions Stirn, direkt über seine verschwundene Narbe und verweilte dort, bis Orion die Augen aufschlug. Leider sah er auch heute nichts.

„Großvater", grüßte er ruhig und richtete sich hastig auf. Das Blut schoss ihm aus dem Kopf, gleichzeitig pfiff es in seinen Ohren und die sowieso schon grauen Schatten von seinen Augen wurden durch weiße Punkte ergänzt. Es dauerte wenige Sekunden, bis sich sein Zustand stabilisiert hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich verschlafen habe. Ich werde mich sputen, damit du nicht noch länger warten musst."

„Keine Panik, Orion. Ich bin verfrüht hier eingetroffen, weil die Verhandlung kürzer gedauert hat, als angenommen. Bleib ruhig sitzen und wach auf. Ich werde bei dir bleiben."

Das Bett wackelte etwas, als Großvater sich darauf niederließ. Orion atmete begierig sein Parfum ein, das ihn an Zuhause (an das Schloss der Tausend Kristalle) und an unzählige Abende erinnerte, die er mit Großvater zugebracht hatte. Aus Gewohnheit griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem gewohnten Ort, neben Orions Wecker lag: dieser würde genau in zwei Stunden, um sechs Uhr klingeln.

„Ruhig Blut", entgegnete Großvater auf Orions gezückten Zauberstab hin. „Ich habe die Kerzen alle angezündet, mein Sohnessohn. Eine davon hat sogar noch gebrannt, als ich herein gekommen bin."

Dafür liebte Orion ihn: Er kritisierte seine Angst vor der Dunkelheit nicht, obwohl Orion sowieso nicht sehen konnte. Seine Mitschüler reagierten stets mit Gekicher darauf. Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass Orions Haare zu Berge standen, wenn Dunkelheit ihn umgab, oder dass seine Hände ganz feucht wurden. Manchmal schien Großvater Orion besser als jeder andere zu kennen, selbst besser als seine Eltern oder Gabrielle. Orion tastete nach einer Hand seines Großvaters und umschloss sie mit beiden Händen, als er sie gefunden hatte. Die kühle Haut wärmte sich rasch unter seinen vom Schlaf noch erhitzten Händen.

„Hat Dumbledore nachgegeben?", fragte Orion minder interessiert, eher um die Stille zu füllen und Großvaters Stimme zu hören, die ihm immer willkommen war. An Samehain hatte er sämtliches Vertrauen in Dumbledore verloren und die Beteuerungen seines Großvaters, Dumbledore sei einer seiner Kindheitsfreunde und ein von Herzen guter Mensch, überzeugten ihn nicht.

„Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig", antwortete Großvater mit Genugtuung. Zwar war Dumbledore ein Freund aus der Kindheit, aber wie dieser mit seinem Enkel umgegangen war, war kurzum unverzeihlich. „Delacour hat ihm mit einem Prozess vor dem internationalen Gerichtshof und Madame Maxime mit der Aberkennung seines Status als Schulleiter gedroht, wenn er nicht einlenkt. Natürlich wäre er auch so zu dem ein oder anderen Zugeständnis bereit gewesen, aber so haben wir sie alle durchsetzen können."

„Das bedeutet, du und meine Eltern könnt mich sooft besuchen, wie ihr wollt?"

Großvater strich mit seiner freien Hand über Orions Unterarm. Orion kicherte leise, weil er dort kitzlig war.

„Nicht nur das. Wir haben dir Extraunterricht organisiert, damit du dich nicht allzu sehr mit dem Erstklassstoff langweilst. Professor Snape wird dich auf Verlangen deines Vaters hin in die Höhere Kunst der Zaubertränke einweisen, während Flitwick dir das Duellieren und Albus dir den ein oder anderen nützlichen Zauber beibringen wird. Außerdem hältst du, wie gewünscht, einen Sonderpass für die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek."

Orion freute sich besonders über den Sonderpass für die Bibliothek, während er seinem Duellunterricht und Dumbledores Unterricht eher misstrauisch entgegensah. Flitwick war zwar seit dem „Vorfall" (wie die Lehrer das Kreuzverhör an Samehain nannten) sehr entgegen kommend und hatte Orion öfter als einmal bevorzugt und vor der Klasse gelobt (wie einige andere Lehrer), aber Orion hatte trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn er an den Mann dachte. Er wollte lieber nicht mit ihm alleine sein, geschweige denn, sich mit ihm Duellieren.

Großvater schien Orions Gedanken wie so oft zu erahnen: „Du wirst nicht mit Flitwick alleine sein, sondern nimmst an einem Duellkurs teil. Auch andere Schüler werden dort sein."

„Mit Dumbledore bin ich also alleine?"

„Albus geht die ganze Sache sehr nahe, Orion", sagte Großvater mit genervtem Unterton. Er betonte es nicht zum ersten Mal. „Er wird dich nicht schlecht behandeln. Dass er sich bereit erklärt hat, einen Erstklässler – er weiß ja nicht, wie weit du schulisch wirklich bist - zu unterrichten, ist eine große Ehre. Du wird viel von ihm lernen können."

Orion verstand die Warnung und behielt seine Einwände deswegen für sich: Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, Großvater offen zu widersprechen, obwohl er sich innerlich gegen den Unterricht bei Flitwick und Dumbledore sträubte.

Es raschelte und das Bett wackelte wieder, als Großvater etwas aus seinem Lederkoffer hervor kramte, den er immer bei sich trug, wenn er das Haus verließ. Orion hätte gerne etwas gesehen, denn er sah diesen Koffer nur selten im geöffneten Zustand. Als Kind hatte er immer gedacht, Großvater verstaue dort Dracheneier oder Zeitumkehrer und andere esoterischen Schnickschnack, weil er nie das Innere sehen durfte.

„Du denkst immer noch, dass ich Dracheneier mit mir herumtrage?", fragte Großvater. Auf Orions Erröten hin stieß er ein einzelnes, tiefes Lachen aus. „ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", fuhr er ansatzlos fort. „Damit wirst du wieder sehen können. Forme deine Hände zu einer Schale, ich lege es dir hinein."

Orion spürte den kalten Stein auf seinen Handinnenflächen.

---

Orion stand zwischen Luna und Neville und jeder von ihnen umklammerte einen seiner Ellbogen. Sie schienen seine schlechte Laune instinktiv zu spüren (oder hatten seinen Hinweis, dass er heute keinen Smalltalk hören wollte, verstanden) , denn sie schwiegen und schienen sich nicht einmal zu bewegen. Da sie Orion berührten, war ihre Anwesenheit offenkundig.

Hermione hatte nicht kommen dürfen. Nur Purblüter waren geladen.

Ginny hatte den Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum seit Tagen nicht verlassen. Harry Potter wusste warum, bat Orion aber darum, Ginny nicht zu verpetzen. Weil er Orion mit der Übernahme seines Körpers drohte, hatte Orion diesem gehorcht.

Die Anwesenden standen in einem großen Kreis (sodass niemand in der zweiten Reihe stehen musste) um das im Boden eingelassene, etwa fünf Meter tiefe Loch. Darüber schwebte ein strahlend weißer, mit in Bernstein eingefassten Runen verzierter Sarg. Nicht, dass Orion ihn gesehen hätte.

Großvaters Sehstein war gescheitert. Nicht das geringste Fünkchen Magie hatte es von sich gegeben.

Das Ritual, das jeden Moment beginnen würde, war eng gestrickt und ganz bestimmte Regeln mussten eingehalten werden, damit es erfolgreich war. Es handelte sich nicht um eine einfache Bestattung: dabei hätte jeder, der es begehrte, anwesend sein dürfen. Orion selbst hatte nie an einem solchen Ritual teilgenommen, Neville hatte auch keine Erinnerung an einen solchen Vorfall. Bei Lunas Mutter jedoch hatte man es ebenfalls praktiziert.

Anwesend durften nur Purblüter, Menschen die um ein Jahr jünger, gleichalt oder ein Jahr älter als der zu Bestattende waren, Paten und nächste Blutsverwandte. Obwohl die Bestattung auf Hogwarts Ländereien stattfand (denn das Ritual forderte, dass der Tote nicht weiter als zwei Kilometer von seinem Todesort bestattet werden durfte) war es Dumbledore, der nicht blutsverwandt und zu alt war, nicht gestattet zu erscheinen.

Außerdem war die Anwesenheit eines Priesters erforderlich. Luna zuckte zusammen und drückte seinen Ellbogen fest. Sie musste etwas _gesehen _haben. „Luna, was ist?", zischte Neville. Sie räusperte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Orion (und auch Neville) die Ankunft einer fremdartigen Magie in der Mitte des Kreises, nicht unweit von der im weißen Blümchenkleid gekleideten Emeralde spürte. Das musste der Priester sein. Orion bedauerte, dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte: nur rar zeigten sie sich und lebten isoliert in ihren Klöstern, fernab des öffentlichen Lebens. Sie hatten außerdem den Ruf, sehr mächtig zu sein.

---

Mit der Ankunft des Priesters begann das Ritual, damit Harry Potter nicht als Geist zurück kehrte. Alleine dass es eine geringe Möglichkeit seiner Rückkehr gab, hatte die Eltern so verschreckt, dass sie dieses Ritual verlangten. Sie liebten ihren Jungen und waren traurig und untröstlich, dass er ermordet worden war, aber sie wünschten sich nicht, dass er ein minderes Leben als Geist führte und für ewig in Hogwarts dahin existierte und eine zweite Maulende Myrte wurde.

Jeder zweite hielt eine Fackel in Händen, die auf den Wink des Priesters entflammte. Die Lichtstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne tänzelten gleichgültig über die nicht fröhlichen und nicht traurigen Gesichter - ebenfalls eine Vorgabe des Rituals. Es fand auf Englisch statt – nicht etwa auf Lateinisch oder Altgriechisch wie bei der Knephas Familie, was höchst ungewöhnlich und neumodisch für ein Ritual eines solchen Kalibers war. Aber man munkelte, dass Lily Potter ein Schlammblut war und ihren Gatten dazu überredet hatte.

„Wie die Sonne heute untergeht, so starb Harry James Potter. Möge sein Geist in Frieden ruhen."

„Möge sein Geist in Frieden ruhen", echoten die Purblüter einheitlich. Es waren helle, quietschende Kinderstimmen, die den Chor bildeten und sie schienen dem Anlass nicht angemessen. Die einsamen Bässe von Sirius Black und James Potter waren kaum zu hören.

„Der Sonnenuntergang möge endgültig sein. Auf dass ewige Nacht den Geist unseres Bruders umgibt und ihn in sein nächstes Leben geleitet. Wir bitten, dass sein Geist in Frieden ruhe."

„Wir bitten, dass sein Geist in Frieden ruhe." Es war, als würde eine Frau schluchzen. Dann waren es doch die Kinder, die gemeinsam Luft holten und gemeinsam nach der Antwort ausatmeten.

„Magie, die du gibst. Magie, die du nimmst. Magie, die du immer da warst, und dich Am Anfang in schwarz und weiß teiltest, noch lange bevor es einen von uns Sterblichen dürstete und man an deinen Gestaden trank: Gib, dass sein Geist in Frieden ruhe."

„Gib, dass sein Geist in Frieden ruhe."

Wie Schnee an einem kalten Wintermorgen rieselte Magie auf den Sarg nieder und glitzerte dabei in allen Spektralfarben: viele der Kinder jauchzten vor Verwunderung, was andere mit einem zynischen und überlegenen Lächeln quittierten: sie hatten schon Ritualen beigewohnt, bei denen diese Magie auf sie selbst nieder gekommen war.

„Am 31. Juli 1981 erfülltest du diesen Jungen und machtest ihn unsichtbar Dein. Vor sieben Tagen bist du aus ihm gewichen, ihm bis zum letzten Augenblick treu und nahmst mit ihm seinen Geist. Führe ihn fort in deine Lande in den Westen, zeige ihm das Land der untergangenen Sonne, das du für deine Kinder schufst. Nimm ihn auf in dich, wie du ihn einst vor seiner Fleischwerdung abgespalten hast."

Damit begann der Priester zu singen. Nur Orion Knephas kam das Lied bekannt vor, denn seine Narbe fühlte sich mit einem Mal kalt und tot an: es war das Lied von Omega, seiner Mutter Abendlied. Leise stimmte er in die Melodie mit ein, die anschwoll, als der Sarg in den Boden sank und abebbte, als sich die Erde darüber schloss.

„Stirb Harry Potter", riefen alle - Priester, Eltern, Patenonkel, Schwester, Cousin, Freunde und Feinde im Einklang.

In der Stille, die darauf einkehrte, verschwand der Priester, ohne ein Wort mit einem der Anwesenden gewechselt zu haben. Zwar war er Mensch und sterblich wie die seines Volkes, aber er war ein Priester der Magie, erhielt eine heilige Kommunion, die den meisten seiner Mitmenschen enthalten blieb – bis zu ihrem Tod. Er hatte ihnen nichts zu sagen.

Ein Junge mit blonden Haaren, Augen von der Farbe duftender Tannennadeln und einer wieder unsichtbaren Narbe betastete verwundert seine Augen. Er konnte wieder sehen und sein Geist gehörte wieder sich selbst: Harry Potter war wahrlich tot.

---

Dudley Dursley hasste Magie. Er hasste Fremdartigkeit und alles, was nicht normal war. Sprich, er hasste Hogwarts, aber noch mehr hasste er Emeralde Potter und seine Verwandten, Onkel Lily und James. Mit Harry Potter hatte er sich verstanden, aber der war jetzt tot. Er hasste Sirius Black, er hasste alle Zauberer und Hexen.

„Dudley, wir warten nicht länger", ermahnte ihn die Hexe mit den roten Haaren (was auch sonst?). Seiner Meinung nach, war sie mit dem Teufel im Bunde.

„Ja, ich komme", murmelte er.

Sie hatten ihn gezwungen bei diesem... Teufelswerk, oder Ritual, wie sie es nannten, anwesend zu sein, damit „der arme Harry nicht als Geist durch die Gänge von Hogwarts jagen müsse". Dudley äffte seinen Onkel leise nach und fand, dass er den Tonfall ganz gut traf.

„Ob Harry wirklich erlöst ist?"

„Klar Lily." der Onkel, den Dudley niemals haben, geschweige denn kennen lernen wollte, umarmte seine Frau. Immer wieder wunderte sich Dudley, wie seine Mutter, eine rechtschaffene Frau, solch eine durch und durch verdorbene Schwester haben konnte. „Ritual ist Ritual. Wenn es fehlgeschlagen wäre, hätten wir das gemerkt, glaub mir."

Was für eine Welt, in der Menschen nach dem Tod wieder auferstehen können und Magie anstatt Gott verehrt wurde. Dudley wurde schlecht und er übergab sich, passender Weise direkt auf Emeraldes Lackschühchen.

„Igitt", kreischte sie. „Pass doch auf, du Fettkloß."

„Dummes Kind", schalt Black, der neben Emeralde gegangen war und auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, Dudley anzufahren. Der Hass beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Black zückte seinen Zauberstab und für einen Moment fürchtete Dudley, dass er ihn verhexen würde. Vielleicht blaue Haare, oder ein Schweinchenschwanz? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Doch Sirius reinigte nur Emeraldes Füße.

„Kannst du nicht dankbar sein, dass du diesem Ritual".. Teufelswerk! ... „beiwohnen durftest? Für einen Zauberer von deinem Schlag ist das eine wahre Seltenheit. Andere beneiden dich dafür!"

Dudley verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und streckte Black die Zunge heraus. Von wegen beneiden! Wenn die anderen wüssten, welche Blasphemie hier abgegangen war. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die übrigen Mugglegeborenen davon erfuhren. Auch seine Eltern. Das war das erste und letzte Ritual, das er gesehen hatte.

Black hatte ihn währenddessen tatsächlich verhext, was er bemerkte, als er seine Zunge wieder einfuhr. Sie war gespalten. Dudley funkelte Black böse an, sein Kopf wurde heiß.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Black", flüsterte er und seine Stimme wurde tief vor Zorn.

Black lachte nur und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Nimm erst Mal ab, Dudley, und wachse. Dann kannst du einem erwachsenen Zauberer drohen. Pass mal auf: Kotze du noch einmal auf Emeraldes Füße und du wirst um eine gespaltene Zunge froh sein."

Er beugte sich zu Dudley herunter und starrte ihm in die Augen. Dudley wich ihnen nach nur wenigen Sekunden aus. Er hatte gesehen, dass Black es ernst meinte. Seit Harry tot war, war Black noch instabiler als davor und umsorgte Emeralde wie eine Glucke. Beim nächsten Mal würde er Dudley etwas antun.

„Sirius, beruhig dich. Er hat das sicherlich nicht absichtlich getan", sagte Lily, aber sie klang resigniert. Traurig musterte sie Dudley, und er glaubte, dass sie ihn mit Harry verglich und zu dem Schluss kam, dass er ihren verstorbenen Sohn nicht ersetzen konnte. Er war fett, magisch nicht begabt („Beinahe ein Squib", wie Onkel James gerne betonte") und der wahre Sohn von Petunia Dursley. „Komm, lass mich deine Zunge sehen."

Widerwillig und nach mehrfachen Aufforderungen und Drohungen (von Black natürlich) streckte er ihr die Zunge heraus. Er tat es letztendlich mit Genugtuung. Als späte Rache dafür, dass sie ihn gezwungen hatte, das Ritual zu sehen und für seine Schulkarriere in Hogwarts gesorgt und damit sein Leben zerstört hatte. Sie wies Black zurecht und verwandelte seine Zunge wieder in ihren Normalzustand. Dudley dankte ihr nicht.

„Komm Emeralde, mein Schatz. Lass uns gehen. Dein Cousin wird nachkommen, wenn er soweit ist."

Die Erwachsenen nahmen Emeralde in ihre Mitte, die wieder einmal weinte und gingen Richtung Hogwarts. Dudley blieb noch lange am Grab stehen, betete sogar für seinen Verstorbenen Cousin und kehrte in das Schloss zurück, als es tiefste Nacht war. Am liebsten wäre er umgedreht und nach Hause gegangen. Er sehnte sich nach seinen Eltern und wünschte sich, dass er niemals diesen Brief für Hogwarts erhalten hätte. Lily Potter ihre Schwester niemals davon überzeugt hätte, dass er Hogwarts besuchen müsste.

„Ach", flüsterte er, als er auf der Schwelle verharrte und auf den für ihn kalten Stein blickte, aus dem Hogwarts bestand. „Wie schön wäre es, wenn es keine Magie gäbe."


	10. Mea Culpa

Vielen Dank an Cindy und die anderen Reviewer der letzten Kapitel.

**Mea Culpa**

Anne Knephas war eine gerissene und durchsetzungsstarke Mutter. Kaum hatte sie die Neugier ihres Kindes bezüglich der Rune Omega bemerkt, hatte auch schon die Bibliothekarin per Eulenpost Anweisungen erhalten: sie solle strengstens überwachen, welche Bücher ihr Sohn las oder auslieh und ihr darüber Mitteilung machen. Zweimal hatte sie ihn ermahnen müssen, dann war Orions Interesse an Omega scheinbar abgebbt und Anne konnte wieder ruhig schlafen.

Womit niemand gerechnet hatte, war, dass Orion die Gerissenheit und das Durchsetzungsvermögen von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Man sagt schließlich: „Die magische Frucht fällt nicht weit vom Lebensbaum."

Orion interessierte sich nicht nur für Omega, er gierte danach. Eben das hatte seine Mutter mit dem Tabu vermeiden wollen, aber es schien, dass sie das Verlangen nur noch mehr angefacht hatte und eine Bibliothekarin als Löschwasser für den entstandenen Waldbrand nicht mehr genügte.

Da er keine Bücher ausleihen konnte, ohne dass Prince es mitbekam, musste er eine Ecke in der Bibliothek finden, die sie nicht überwachte. Es hatte ihn mehrere Wochen, mehrere Ermahnungen (er aktivierte Magische Knaller TM, die einen Riesenlärm verursachten) und einen Rausschmiss gekostet, bis er fand, wonach er suchte.

Eingerahmt von hohen Bücherregalen und bestückt mit einem einzigen Tisch aus hellem Holz und mehreren passenden Stühlen war die Leseecke nichts besonderes: es gab ihrer Art hunderte in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Die Besonderheit stellten die magischen Schutzwälle dar, die das Leseeck in eine geheime Zuflucht verwandelten. Soweit Orion es beurteilen konnte, befanden sich darunter ein Bemerke-mich-nicht, Silencium und Muffliato Zauber, er war sich jedoch sicher, dass zahlreiche andere seinem jungen Auge entgingen.

Durch Zufall war er auf die Ecke gestoßen: es schien, als basiere der Bemerke-mich-nicht Zauber auf der Fähigkeit etwas zu Sehen und Orions vorübergehende Blindheit hatte den Zauber wirkungslos gemacht. Natürlich war es weiterhin eine Schwierigkeit die Bücher über die Rune Omega zu beschaffen (denn Prince bewachte sie alle mit ihren Adleraugen), aber hin und wieder war er in der Lage ihr eines zu stibitzen.

Heute nicht. Das Glück hatte ihn anscheinend Hand in Hand mit Harry Potter verlassen. Wegen Ersterem missmutig und Letzterem erquickt hatte er beschlossen, stattdessen einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die für nächste Woche anstanden. Durch seine Blindheit war er etwas in Verzug geraten und erledigte immer alles auf den letzten Drücker, aber das sollte jetzt ein Ende haben.

Er erfreute sich an dem strahlenden violett seiner Tinte und begann munter seinen Aufsatz über die Entstehung und Bedeutung des Öffnungszaubers mit der _Alohomora _Beschwörung zu verfassen. Das Thema hatte er zwar schon als Sechsjähriger abgekanzelt, aber es langweilte ihn nicht, die eleganten Kurven zu verfolgen, die seine animierte Schreibfeder auf dem Pergament hinterließ.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte ein blonder Junge, dessen Namen sich Orion nur eingeprägt hatte, weil er zu den reicheren Purblütern Englands zählte. Er stand gegenüber von Orions Tischseite hinter einem Stuhl und klammerte sich an die Mittelstrebe der Lehne, die ihm in etwa bis zum Kinn ging.

„Ich mache meine Hausaufgaben."

„Nicht das." Draco Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wie billig! „Wieso hier?"

„Ein Tisch. Ein Stuhl. Bibliothek? Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Orion und verbarg sein Lächeln dadurch, dass er seinen Kopf senkte und angestrengt sein Pergament musterte.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", brauste Malfoy auf. Orion riskierte einen Blick auf seine geröteten Wangen. Malfoy musste das Lächeln bemerkt haben.

„Du willst mir sagen, ich soll gehen?", fragte Orion unschuldig und stupste seine Feder mit seinem Zauberstab an. Sie legte sich gehorsam neben das Pergament und kam erzitternd zum Stillstand.

Malfoy seufzte und setzte sich auf den knarrenden Stuhl. „Wer den Spruch zuerst entdeckt, zaubert zuerst", murmelte er und packte Schreibzeug aus seiner Schultasche. „Du bist Knephas, oder? Der Blinde, der wieder sehen kann."

Orion nickte. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy und ich war zuerst hier!" Orion verkniff sich ein Kichern, wobei er seine Schreibfeder reaktivierte. Der Aufsatz maß erst zwei Zeilen und musste noch um ein beträchtliches Maß wachsen, bis er Flitwick damit konfrontieren wollte. „Ein Erstklässler", brummelte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd.

Orion erwiderte nichts darauf und widmete sich seinem Aufsatz. Auch Malfoy schien keinen Drang zu verspüren, sich mit einem Jüngeren zu unterhalten und rief seine Schreibfeder auf ähnliche Weise, wie Orion zum Leben, nur dass die ganze Prozedur auf Englisch ablief.

„Du bist wenigstens ein Purblut, oder? Ich kenne deinen Nachnamen nicht."

Orions Entrüstung übertrug sich auf seine Feder, die das Pergament just durchstach und es irreparabel schädigte. Er musste neu mit seinem Aufsatz anfangen. Aber das war nicht der Grund für seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Natürlich. Ich komme aus Frankreich", erwiderte er, wie Großvater es ihm beigebracht hatte, mit ruhiger Stimme. Es schürte seinen Ärger nur, aber Vorschrift war Vorschrift.

„Wie viele Generationen?"

„Mindestens zehn."

„Du kannst bleiben", erwiderte Malfoy prompt und widmete sich wieder seinen eigenen Hausarbeiten, entsprechend der Bücher Verwandlung.

Orion köchelte stumm vor sich hin, achtete aber darauf, die Schreibfeder sorgfältig zu dirigieren. Er wollte nicht noch einmal von Vorne anfangen müssen. So interessant war das Thema nicht, außerdem bestand die Chance, dass er vielleicht morgen ein Buch über Omega ergattern konnte. Seit der Beerdigung gestern, dem Vorfall mit seiner Narbe und seiner wiederkehrenden Sehkraft glich sie in seinen Augen göttlichem Ambrosia oder dem heiligen Gral. Er wollte, nein musste alles über sie herausfinden. Warum musste man in einem fremden Land immer wieder Rechenschaft über seine Genealogie ablegen? Er hasste es, wenn er für ein Halbblut gehalten wurde. Und wieso entschuldigte sich Malfoy nicht? Jeder normale Mensch entschuldigte sich nach solch einem für den Befragten peinlichen Kreuzverhör.

---

„Ginny?" Ihre Augen waren eingefallen und ihr Mund verkrampft. „Kommst du bitte kurz mit?"

Er glaubte einen Anflug von Panik in ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen zu bemerken und sein Eindruck verstärkte sich, als sie hastig, beinahe gehetzt den Kopf schüttelte. Sie hatte jemanden umgebracht und fürchtete, entdeckt zu werden.

„Komm mit, oder ich werde dein Geheimnis ausplaudern", drohte Orion. Er meinte es ernst

Wie gewünscht, sprang sie sofort auf, aber sie sagte nichts, als sie den Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Ein dicker Junge rempelte sie an und beinahe wäre sie gestürzt, aber sie fing sich im letzten Moment auf und stolperte aus dem Eingang. Orion stützte sie am Ellbogen, ließ diesen aber sofort los, als sie wieder auf festen Beinen stand.

„Wir gehen nach draußen. Man kann sich dort wunderbar unterhalten." Dabei dachte er an sein eigenes Gespräch mit Luna Lovegood und lächelte besonnen.

Sie schwieg den ganzen Weg nach draußen. Er fragte sich, ob sie in den letzten Tagen das Sprechen verlernt hatte oder nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie eine ähnliche Krankheit wie seine vorübergehende Blindheit befallen. Beim See angekommen, ließ Orion sich auf einem umgefallenen Baum nieder, sie bevorzugte es zu stehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war zu seiner Verwunderung nicht heißer, sondern sehr klar und rein. Sie würde in ein paar Jahren eine begehrenswerte Frau für jemanden wie Harry Potter sein. Orion befand sich auf einem anderen Level.

„Nichts." Natürlich glaubte sie ihm nicht. Aber er hatte es Harry Potter versprochen. Und Wortbruch mit einem Toten zu begehen, konnte einem Purblut jegliche Magie rauben. Das wollte Orion lieber nicht riskieren und da er sich sicher war, dass Harry Potter wirklich tot war, musste er sich daran halten. Wohl, oder übel. Nicht, dass sie es erfahren musste.

„Hör mal, Weasley", begann Orion und unterbrach sich selbst. Kein guter Anfang. „Ich will, dass du mir dieses Tagebuch gibst und nie wieder danach fragst."

„Woher weißt du das alles?" Jetzt überschlug sich ihre Stimme und sie entfernte sich von Orion und ließ sich am Seeufer nieder. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in den Kies, die ungekämmten feurigen Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht.

„Sagen wir, ein Phönix hat es mir zugeflüstert."

Sie warf eine Hand voll Kiesel in den See. Orion wischte sich sein Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch aus Seide trocken.

„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht, Orion. Und du weißt davon. Wenn sie", sie betonte das Wort eigenartig, „das rausfinden, sind wir beide dran. Und du willst nichts mehr, als das Tagebuch, das die einzige Ursache für den ganzen Schlamassel ist?"

Ein Schwarm grauweißer Vögel zog über ihren Köpfen hinweg und ihr lautes Geschrei füllte die Ohren der beiden aus, die Augen waren auf den kurzzeitig verdunkelten Himmel geheftet. Als die Vögel über dem Verbotenen Wald verschwunden waren und Orion sich umblickte, saßen Hermione und Neville neben ihm und Luna kauerte bei Ginny. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Ginny hatte die Ankunft der drei nicht bemerkt und es war zu spät, sie zu warnen, denn sie hatte bereits zu sprechen begonnen. „... kann dir das Tagebuch nicht geben. Es ist zerstört. Nachdem ich Harry ermordet hatte, habe ich es auf den Boden geworfen. Anscheinend hat es Harrys Blut nicht vertragen: es hat sich aufgelöst wie Zucker in Wasser."

Das war eine Überraschung, aber keine schlechte. Eine Sorge weniger, auch wenn es nur eines von sieben Horkruxen war. Eines wusste Orion so sicher, wie Harry Potters Tod: Er musste die Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort verhindern. In der anderen Realität waren nach dem Krieg beinahe alle Purblutlinien Englands ausgestorben, verarmt oder eingesperrt und das kam einer Katastrophe gleich, denn ohne Blut aus England wurde Inzucht in den anderen Ländern wahrscheinlicher. Das musste vermieden werden. Deswegen hatte Orion sich entschlossen, die Erinnerungen von Harry Potter, die nach wie vor in seinem Kopf verstaut waren, zu diesem Zweck zu benutzen.

„... werden dich nicht verpetzen", beschwichtigte Luna Ginny gerade, wobei sie das fragile Mädchen umarmte.

Wieso nicht?, fragte sich Orion, aber um Ginny, der die Tränen über die Wangen liefen nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, behielt er es für sich. Hermione warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, den er ignorierte. Luna musste ihre eigenen Motive aus der Zukunft ableiten, die mit Ginny Weasley in Askaban wohl düsterer aussah.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Ginny Orions Frage laut.

Luna antwortete nicht, sondern blickte wissend Richtung Hogwarts. Orion – die anderen etwas langsamer – folgte ihrem Blick sofort und bemerkte den sich nähernden Snape. Er fixierte Luna, aber sie wich seinen fragenden Augen aus und half stattdessen Ginny beim Aufstehen. Neville, Hermione und Orion erhoben sich ebenfalls.

---

„Ihr müsst euch wirklich nicht um euere Hausaufgaben kümmern?", fragte Dumbledore erneut.

Orion schüttelte erneut den Kopf und räkelte sich in seinem Sessel. Neben ihm saßen die anderen vier. Er würde Weasley nicht mit Dumbledore und Snape alleine lassen. Dumbledore seufzte und fragte nicht ein zweites Mal.

„Ginny, wo warst du an Halloween?", fragte er und spielte teilnahmslos mit seiner Brille.

Ginny zuckte zusammen und errötete, aber das war alles, was Neville brauchte. Orion verstand es nicht, aber es war wohl nötig. „Es ging ihr nicht gut, Schulleiter. Hermione und ich haben sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet und sie mit den nötigen Tränken versorgt."

„Woher habt ihr die Zaubertränke?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

Hermione warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und formte mit ihrem Worten das Wort _Vampir_. Snape nickte knapp: er hatte verstanden. Als Vampire mussten sie ein ständiges Repertoire an Zaubertränken mit sich führen, die mögliche Schwindelanfälle bekämpften. Junge Vampire hatten oft Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf. Snape hatte die Tränke auf Anweisung des Schulleiters selbst gebraut.

„Es freut mich, das zu hören. Zitronenbrausebonbon?" Luna nahm eines, die restlichen verweigerten dankend, Snape verzog nur den Mund. „Und wo warst du an Halloween, Luna?"

Luna erzählte von der Geisterparty des Kopflosen Nick, die sie auf dessen Einladung hin, befolgt hatte. Der Arme war ganz durch den Wind gewesen, als Emeralde Potter sich geweigert hatte, zu kommen.

---

„Die Kinder haben gelogen, Albus", sagte Snape, nachdem die Brut verschwunden war. Er hatte es nicht durch Leglimentik bestätigen können, denn dank dem „Vorfall" würde er wegen einem weiteren Verstoß gegen das Gesetz, seinen Job verlieren, aber seine Erfahrung als Spion sagte ihm, dass Granger gelogen hatte. Ebenfalls aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Albus Dumbledore ein ähnliches Gespür für Lügen hatte.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Albus ausweichend, während er seinem Phönix eines dieser Zitronenbonbons fütterte, die beide so sehr liebten. „Wenn, hatten sie sicher einen guten Grund."

Snape dachte, er habe sich verhört. „Was?" Albus wiederholte sich wortwörtlich und nahm sich die Brille ab. „Wir müssen dem hinterher gehen, Albus. Das Mädchen ist erst elf Jahre und schon eine Mörderin. Was soll aus ihr werden?"

„Sie ist jung und dumm, Severus. Wenn wir sie dem Ministerium ausliefern, kommt sie nach Askaban und damit ist ihr Schicksal besiegelt. Warst du nicht auch um eine zweite Chance froh?" Snape starrte Albus nur ungläubig an. „Wenn wir sie in Hogwarts behalten", fuhr Albus fort, „kann sie aus ihrem Fehler lernen. Sie scheint bereits Freunde gefunden zu haben, die für sie einstehen. Das Ministerium und der Schulrat haben sich gezwungenermaßen beruhigt, nachdem Delacour ihnen den Kopf gewaschen hat. Hogwarts kann geöffnet bleiben, auch wenn kein Schuldiger gefunden wird."

„Fehler? Du nennst Mord einen Fehler?"

„Auch du hast gemordet, Severus", erinnerte Albus ihn. Ein magisches Gerät tickte in der Stille. „Auch das war ein Fehler."

„Wieso?", fragte Snape. Albus hinterging und verriet nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Lily Potter, seine ehemals beste Freundin. Allein aus diesem Grund fragte er nach.

„Wusstest du, dass Luna Lovegood eine Seherin ist?" Die Tatsache war ihm entgangen. „Glaubst du, sie würde Ginny Weasley beschützen, wenn diese in der Zukunft eine Massenmörderin wäre?"

Snape wusste darauf nichts mehr zu sagen. Es klang einleuchtend und logisch, zumindest für Worte aus dem Mund des Schulleiters. Er verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort, wobei er sich schwor, einen Blick auf Ginny Weasley zu haben.

Zum Glück wussten weder Dumbledore, noch Snape, dass die Zukunft nicht in Stein gemeißelt war und Ginny Weasley in der Hälfte aller Fälle als Massenmörderin enden würde. Nur Luna Lovegood hatte es _gesehen _und sie hütete dieses, wie auch andere Geheimnisse wie ein eifersüchtiger Drache seinen Schatz.

---

„Ginny, du hast uns jeden Tag, den du entbehren konntest besucht. Du warst für uns da, als wir die Entscheidung getroffen haben, Vampire zu werden und hast dich - noch wichtiger - nicht von uns abgewendet. Ist das nicht Grund genug, dass wir dir verzeihen?", antwortete Neville auf Ginnys gestammelte Frage.

Hermione nickte beipflichtend und ergriff Ginnys freie Hand. Die andere hielt bereits Luna. „Aber ich habe ihn getötet. Verabscheut ihr mich nicht?"

Mit einem einzigen Blick brachte Luna Orion zum Schweigen. „Das warst nicht du, Ginny", erwiderte Hermione. „Nicht die Ginny Weasley, die sich um uns gekümmert hat, als jede Hoffnung verloren war. Wie oft bist du an meinem Bett gesessen und hast mir Geschichten vorgelesen, während ich im Koma lag? Du bist unsere Freundin."

Neville legte Hermione einen Arm um die Schulter. Der Gang verlief sich in eine kleine Halle, von wo aus man zu den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen gelangen konnte. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Von einem runden Fester in der Decke einströmendes Tageslicht bildete genau in der Mitte der Halle einen kreisrunden, hellen Fleck, auf dem die anderen drei plötzlich angehalten hatten.

Orion rollte mit den Augen und konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen: „Einer für alle und alle für einen, oder was?"

Die Reaktion von Neville überraschte ihn: „Einer für alle und alle für einen", wiederholte dieser ernst.

Hermione griff es als nächstes auf, Luna zögerte nicht und Ginny fügte sich mit gebrochener Stimme. Orion bewegte verwundert die Finger: es knisterte. Spannung baute sich zwischen den fünf Erstklässlern auf. Das war kein Ritual, sondern etwas ganz spontanes. Wie die Geburt eines Kindes, nur dass hier ein Freundschaftsbund geboren wurde, der durch den Segen der Magie unzerreißbar sein würde.

Wollte er sich an zwei Vampire, eine Seherin und eine Mörderin binden? Die Magie wurde drängender. Er konnte sich noch entscheiden und ja oder nein sagen. Luna hatte wieder einmal ihren Blick gesenkt und verweigerte ihm jede Auskunft. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hätte er es auch nicht von ihr abhängig gemacht.

Zwei Vampire, mit denen er bereits eine brüchige Freundschaft teilte und die für ein Gespräch mit ihm, ihre Existenz riskiert hatten. Eine Seherin, die ihn aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen vor dem Tod gerettet hatte, genauso wie sie sich jetzt Ginnys annahm. Eine Mörderin, die Harry Potter in einer anderen glücklichen Realität eine gute Freundin war und die eigentlich nur den Fehler begangen hatte, einem verzauberten Tagebuch zu vertrauen.

Er trat in den Kreis.


End file.
